


I want to find out everything about you

by Yuugetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugetsu/pseuds/Yuugetsu
Summary: Komori Motoya observa, siempre lo hace y es muy bueno.-Yaku Morisuke no era bueno observando, era el peor.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Komori Motoya es observador.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno estos días me han dado ganas de escribir y esto simplemente fluyo, debo decir que esto se debe en gran parte a la fantástica historia de Nicini "(Your love) Ain't as tame as the ones you're shit talkin'" que si no han leído se los recomiendo, es gracias a esto que he caído ante el MoriMori (⺣ O ⺣) ♡

Komori Motoya observa, siempre lo hace.

Comenzó cuando era pequeño y sus padres le dijeron que se acercara a su primo, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi era muy especial y alguien a quien necesitaba leer bien porque sus gestos, aunque parecieran groseros, en realidad podrían tener una gran variedad de significados.

Por ejemplo: a veces arrugaba la nariz de forma diferente a cuando algo no le gustaba, si la punta se elevaba un poco y sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban ligeramente podrías decir que en realidad consideraba agarrar lo que sea que le estuvieran ofreciendo, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Tambien cuando juntaba las manos y las colocaba contra su cuerpo e intentaba volverse más pequeño era porque estaba pasando uno de esos días donde no soportaba al mundo y no porque fuera tímido (como alguien dijo que se veía).

O algo así.

Esas pequeñas cosas son las que Motoya aprendió a fijarse para poder comprender a su primo y, posteriormente, a la gente que lo rodeaba porque, otra cosa que entendió es que la gente solía no decir todo lo que sentía, pero su lenguaje corporal era un gran delatador.

Cuando niño se quejó con su madre de esto _‘¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Qué ganas? ¡Solo sé autentico!’_ había dicho su yo infantil, su yo adolescente aún estaba un poco frustrado, pero ya sabía que era solo un mecanismo defensivo de las personas hacia otras por miedo o costumbre.

Hubo ocasiones en donde tuvo que analizar más a ciertas personas que sabían cómo ocultar sus emociones incluso en sus acciones y Motoya se sentía muy frustrado cuando ocurría, pero al final siempre había una grieta, una pequeña, casi imperceptible, una señal de que estaba fingiendo.

Como Iizuna, a veces sonreía tanto que nadie podía notar si se encontraba realmente feliz todo el tiempo y a Motoya le tomo alrededor de una semana poder encontrar las diferencias entre un Iizuna genuino y uno falso. Sus hombros a veces se ponían tensos cuando creía que nadie miraba (pero aún conservaba esa falsa sonrisa) o cuando pensaba mucho solía ofrecerse a cerrar el gimnasio nada más para tener un momento solo.

Estuvo orgullo de su descubrimiento hasta que notó que el falso Iizuna era más común que el genuino. Hizo de su tarea personal apoyar a su mayor siempre que pudiera y lo dejara.

A veces sintió que estaba entrometiéndose mucho, sin embargo, todo esto ayudó de gran manera a su forma de desenvolverse con las personas a su alrededor, podría hacer amigos fácilmente y además comprendía si en algún punto se sentían incómodos con algo.

Y todo eso pareció reducirse en cenizas cuando vio a Yaku Morisuke en las eliminatorias de Tokio para el Inter high.

Conoció por primera vez al libero de Nekoma en su primer juego como estudiante de Itachiyama, estaba caminando con su equipo hacia las canchas cuando escucho una pelea cerca, su mirada cayó de manera automática en las dos personas que discutían no muy lejos, había una tercera que estaba de pie sonriendo, pero sin entrometerse.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó que ambos tenían el mismo uniforme ¿Compañeros de equipo que se llevaban mal? No es que fuera algo imposible o que no ocurriera, él mismo vio a dos compañeros que no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin agarrarse a golpes, pero aun así fue extraño.

“Oh, son ellos de nuevo” escucho a Iizuna hablar, Motoya dirigió su mirada a su superior que tenía una sonrisa y los ojos puestos en el dúo que se peleaba. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Sakusa se encogía en su lugar, probablemente quería llegar rápido a un lugar menos concurrido que ese pasillo.

“¿Los conoces, Iizuna-sempai?” pregunto curiosos, Kiyoomi podría aguantar un poco más allí.

“No realmente, es decir, nunca les he hablado, pero son Yaku y Kuroo de Nekoma, siempre que logro verlos están peleando” explicó el mayor, antes de retomar su camino y apresurarse en alcanzar al resto de su equipo. Komori lo imitó enseguida.

“¿Se pelean mucho?”

“Si, pero parecen hacerlo muy bien en la cancha” Iizuna pasó las puertas y caminó hacia donde estaba el entrenador esperándolos, ellos jugarían el primer partido. “Bueno, no puedo decir mucho porque Kuroo, el alto, no jugó tanto el año anterior pero cuando lo hacía era increíble y Yaku, su libero, siempre podía seguir sus movimientos.”

Motoya tarareo para mostrar que estaba escuchando, pensó en como los rostros de esas dos personas se veían enojadas, como si quisieran lanzarse el uno sobre el otro y matarse _¿Dos personas así podían jugar bien en la cancha?_ Se preguntó.

Ese mismo pensamiento se perdió cuando recibieron las indicaciones de su entrenador y salieron a la cancha. Kiyoomi y él jugarían en la alineación principal ya que, según las palabras de su otro entrenador, parecían encajar bien con el equipo. Igual y eso no quitaba el hecho de que podrían ser cambiados si su desempeño no estaba a la altura.

Ese día fue agitado, ganaron el primer partido y solo pudieron descansar un poco antes de ir con el segundo, había tenido una buena actuación y aun así fue cambiado en el segundo juego por el líbero de tercer año. No se sintió frustrado porque entendió el razonamiento de su entrenador así que decidió usar ese momento para poder ver bien las jugadas desde el banquillo.

Fue al final de ese juego, cuando estaba hablando con otro estudiante de primer año, que fue elegido para estar entre los suplentes, que vio la pequeña figura vestida de blanco caminando a lado de una persona más alta. Parpadeo ante la sonrisa que tenía el líbero de Nekoma y como se la daba al tipo con el que, hace solo unas horas antes, estaba peleando.

Su compañero lo llamo por su nombre avisándole que ya era momento de abandonar las canchas y Motoya caminó pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa avergonzada, antes de salir por esas grandes puertas echó un vistazo a los equipos que jugarían.

Allí, radiante y sin ninguna pista de mentira en su expresión, el líbero sonreía mientras palmeaba la espalda del bloqueador de cabello negro como grandes amigos.

Esa noche, cuando terminó sus deberes y estuvo cómodamente en su cama, pensó en la escena de esa mañana. Sin duda había visto a Yaku, como recordó que se llamaba, furioso con el tipo de cabello raro, _Kuroo_ repitió su mente, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba a nada de ahorcar a su compañero y sus ojos destellaban con frustración. Si bien, no había escuchado de que se trataba la pelea aún tenía sus dudas sobre si podían olvidar tan rápidamente algo que ponía a alguien así de molesto.

Si fuera sincero el rostro del pequeño libero le dio miedo.

Decidiendo no entretenerse mucho con esa idea, se fue a dormir pensando en descansar para los juegos de mañana.

Ese año Itachiyama fue a las nacionales, Nekoma no.

No fue un partido entre ellos, pero Motoya había estado en las gradas viendo al equipo de los gatos, como escucho por allí que les decían, jugar y perder.

Parecían frustrados porque dieron todo en la cancha y aun así sus rivales dieron más. Motoya no podía evitar simpatizar con ellos, había pasado por sus propias derrotas en su año anterior así que el sentimiento era algo que todos compartían alguna vez.

Allí se fijó en otra cosa, Yaku era de por sí muy expresivo, tanto que le hacía dudar si de verdad todo lo que veía era real o solo actuaba ¿Podía existir alguien capaz de hacer que todo su lenguaje corporal gritará una cosa y por dentro sintiera otra? Hasta ahora Motoya nunca se había topado con alguien así.

Yaku estaba frustrado, por la forma en que fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, también por como presionaba sus manos en puños enterrando las uñas en sus palmas. _Se va a lastimar_ , no pudo evitar pensar.

Eso era normal, no había nada por lo que Motoya dudará de que ese no fuera el verdadero sentimiento del libero, fue lo que pasó después lo que hizo que se preguntara lo anterior. Cuando el chico de mohicano se desplomó en el banco con una mirada enojada hacía sus manos fue que Yaku actuó.

Toda molestia desapareció, sus hombros se relajaron inmediatamente, su mirada se suavizó y de pronto no había ninguna señal de que estuviera frustrado cuando hace solo unos segundos era la viva imagen de una persona destrozada.

Yaku se acercó al chico del mohicano, le tocó el hombro y le dijo algo que pareció calmar al otro, le dio una sonrisa y finalmente un golpe en la nuca que saco una risa del chico. Motoya afilo la mirada buscando signos de molestia en Yaku, no era posible esconder tan bien las emociones, él sabía porque había observado a la gente antes y era un experto.

Pero Yaku se veía tan genuino, le sorprendió.

Al final no pudo ver más, Kiyoomi le gruñó por regresar con el equipo para tener una reunión por lo que tuvo que correr cuando la amenaza de abandonarlo llegó (Kiyoomi no bromeaba, había aprendido)

No supo de Yaku Morisuke hasta los próximos juegos.

Finalmente, durante las eliminatorias del spring high, tuvo su oportunidad de hablar con Yaku. Otra cosa que se había quedado grabada en Motoya era lo increíble jugador que era Yaku, siempre allí para salvar la pelota. Era un libero, de los mejores según lo dicho en la revista de voleibol mensual, pero no evitaba que admirara a personas tan trabajadoras como Yaku. Era un talento que muchos pasaban por alto, pero él no así que pensó que algún día podría tener la oportunidad de charlar con él.

Y la obtuvo, no de la mejor manera.

Había estado buscando a Kiyoomi quien, de nuevo, había desaparecido en algún momento en que se distrajo con una linda chica que se le acercó a hablar. Estaba un poco asustado que Kiyoomi hubiera decidido huir (aunque ese era su yo dramático porque su primo jamás haría eso) y no estaba viendo su camino correctamente así que inevitablemente chocó contra una persona.

Yaku Morisuke, por supuesto.

“lo siento mucho, no te vi por…”

“¿Por qué es tan pequeño?” interrumpió el tipo de cabello raro, Kuroo, sus disculpas. Tenía una sonrisa burlona y la mirada puesta en Yaku.

 _Mierda_ , pensó, _no era así como quería hablarle._

“¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito cabello de gallo?!” Yaku lanzo un golpe al costado de Kuroo quien trató de esquivar esté sin mucho éxito, termino acurrucado contra la pared presionando el lado herido. Yaku se volvió a él y lo miró con ojos fríos. “Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.”

“Si, si, lo lamento, realmente no…” Motoya no solía ser alguien tímido, era muy extrovertido capaz de crear una conversación incluso cuando alguien apenas cooperaba, así que no entendía de dónde venía toda esa timidez y tartamudeo de repente. “En realidad, es porque estaba buscando a mi primo ¿Lo has visto? Es alto y cabello negro, rizado ¡Oh! Con dos lunares”

“¿Hablas de Sakusa-kun?” Yaku pareció sorprendido y sus ojos ahora parecían escanearlo. “Él…”

“¿Es tu primo? Vaya, no se parecen” Kuroo interrumpió ( _¿Tenía algo por interrumpir a la gente?_ Se preguntó Motoya) y coloco su mano sobre el cabello del más bajo, Motoya observó una vena sobresalir de la frente del libero y su puño tembló ¿Iba a golpearlo? Oh, no, estaba a punto de presenciar un asesinato. “Creo que lo vi irse en dirección a los baños.”

“Ya fui, no estaba allí.” Su mirada siguió el puño de Yaku que se elevaba más y más cerca del rostro de Kuroo. Por dentro no sabía si sentirse mal por el alto o reírse porque de alguna manera todo era muy cómico. (“ _Tu humor apesta, Toya_ ” diría Kiyoomi)

“Oh, no, no los baños que todos conocemos, los baños que están más alejados, por allí, todo derecho.” Apunto en una dirección hacia su izquierda tranquilamente, como si no sintiera la amenaza.

“¡Ah! No sabía de eso, muchas gracias.” Les regaló una sonrisa, porque era lo menos que podía hacer, y luego hizo una reverencia. “Un placer conocerlos, sobre todo a ti, Yaku-san, realmente eres increíble en la cancha”

Y de pronto todo el enojo desapareció y Yaku estaba ligeramente sonrojado, una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras el puño que antes estaba a punto de chocar contra el rostro de Kuroo ahora se encontraba detrás de su cabeza acariciando su cabello con timidez.

“Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Me siento halagado?”

De nuevo allí estaba, el cambio de ánimo, pero más ligero porque no parecía tan molesto hace un momento.

Igual y sintió que al menos algo bueno había salido de esa conversación extraña, asintió en respuesta y levanto una mano. “Seria genial poder hablar contigo en otro momento, pero ahora debo ir por Kiyo, nos vemos” y se alejó ignorante de la mirada depredadora que Kuroo le lanzó.

Más tarde ese día vería un increíble juego entre Fukurodani y Nekoma, donde estos últimos perdieron lamentablemente. La destreza y los movimientos que se llevaron a cabo en ese juego fue algo que guardo en su memoria para el momento de enfrentarlos.

Incluso Kiyoomi pareció interesado. “El armador, no se destaca mucho, pero parece saber jugar con sus oponentes.” Había murmurando cuando estaban en el autobús de regreso a la escuela. Motoya se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo escuchando. “Escuche que es de primer año.”

“Si, sus terceros años se fueron por lo que escuche así que hay más jugadores de primer año en la cancha.” Motoya miro su celular por un largo rato y luego sonrió. “El líbero es muy bueno ¿no crees?”

Kiyoomi bufó a su lado. “Si, un poco, pero tú eres mejor.”

Se burló de su primo durante todo el camino hasta la escuela y luego hasta su casa porque ese día se quedaría a dormir con él. Cuando cerró los ojos un rostro sonrojado y tímido inundó sus sueños.

El resto del año paso volando, Itachiyama ganó el spring high, regreso a la escuela, aprobó sus exámenes y luego se la paso holgazaneando en su casa hasta la ceremonia de graduación de sus terceros años. Fueron a despedirse de todos ellos como educados kohai (arrastró a Kiyoomi en realidad) y luego se separó de su primo, quien volvió a casa, para ir al centro comercial con unos amigos de su salón al centro de Tokio.

Un momento de relajación luego de un agotador primer año fue todo lo que necesitaba para volver a ser su yo animado. Bromeó, escucho a sus amigos hablar de sus enamoramientos, los molestó por eso, se quejaron de sus maestros y terminaron comprando Nikuman en uno de los puestos.

Allí fue cuando todos se separaron, cada uno listo para volver a casa, Motoya se quedó con uno de sus amigos a lado del carrito de los bollos (“ _Creo que voy a acabarlos y querer más”_ dijo) para charlar de lo que vendría el próximo año.

En algún momento de esa charla se quedo solo esperando a su amigo que había ido al baño, fue entonces que vio una figura alta con peinado raro, Kuroo, caminando con alguien, una persona que no pudo distinguir por la masa de gente que caminaba entre él y el bloqueador de Nekoma.

Fue solo un segundo, cuando hubo un hueco entre el montón de personas, que logró reconocer al otro chico a lado de Kuroo, Yaku Morisuke estaba allí con la mano sobre la de Kuroo, sus dedos entrelazados y una apariencia serena.

Oh, están en una cita.

Sintiendo de pronto que veía algo que no debía desvío la mirada y trato de enfocarse en otra cosa, sin embargo, podía jurar que sintió los penetrantes ojos de Yaku sobre él y lo había descubierto.

Un momento después Yaku apareció a su lado pidiendo una orden de bollos al hombre que atendía el puesto, Motoya sintió que estaba haciéndolo a propósito, pero realmente dudaba que Yaku lo reconociera (El pensamiento de que si lo hiciera hizo su corazón palpitar)

Trato de ignorarlo sacando su celular para revisar algún mensaje perdido o sus redes sociales, eso hasta que sintió a Yaku que miraba de reojo hacia su dirección, juzgándolo, analizándolo. Se sintió un poco nervioso, aunque no entendió la razón.

“¡Oh! Eres el líbero de Itachiyama” dijo Yaku de pronto luego de unos minutos con las pequeñas manos envueltas en la bolsa de papel con su orden, Motoya parpadeo antes de asentir. “Sabía que te había visto en algún lado.”

“Yakkun, él literalmente dijo que te admiraba una vez.” Kuroo apareció _(¿Dónde estaba?)_ Con una sonrisa felina y su mano se deslizó por el hombro del más bajo. “Perdónalo, este pequeño tonto suele olvidar a la gente que conoce.”

“¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios contigo, poste con patas?!”

“Está bien, conocemos a mucha gente así que es normal, supongo.” Rio, porque no sabía que más hacer en esa situación. “Ah, soy Komori…”

“Motoya, lo sé, leí sobre ti en la revista de vóley” Yaku sonrió olvidándose de su disputa con su compañero (¿ _Novio_?) “Solo creí que estaba equivocado, bueno, un placer verte.”

Motoya asintió con una sonrisa. “lo mismo, hablaba enserio cuando dije que me encantaría hablar contigo algún día Yaku-san”

Una carcajada seguido de un golpe fue lo que pasó después, Motoya se mordió el labio para no reír por la escena (Kuroo se agarraba el estómago donde Yaku lo había golpeado con su codo y Yaku actuaba con normalidad)

“Oh, también me gustaría, aunque eso es un poco difícil…”

“Komori, lo siento había… oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.” Su amigo llegó y Motoya no sabía si estar agradecido o molesto por eso.

“No, no, creo que nosotros estamos distrayendo aquí.” Yaku se apresuró y levanto la mano para despedirse. “Nos vamos, ¿Supongo que los veremos en las canchas durante el próximo torneo?”

“¡Si! Espero que podamos enfrentarnos” Motoya se entusiasmó de solo pensarlo.

“Nosotros igual, adiós.” Y Yaku se fue con Kuroo, ya no de la mano, pero aún demasiado cerca para considerarse amigos.

Motoya se sintió bien, termino el día con una sonrisa luego de esa conversación y cuando estuvo en casa se la pasó hablando con Kiyoomi sobre su posible despertar gay.

Porque su corazón había latido tan rápido hoy, porque había pensado en como Yaku se veía increíble en esa ropa y sus mejillas regordetas.

“Felicidades, Toya” dijo Kiyoomi, su voz plana al otro lado del teléfono. “Eres el último en darte cuenta que eres gay”

“¡Kiyoomi!” gritó. “Bisexual, en realidad, aun me gustan las chicas”

“Iugh”

Y luego le preguntaría como sería una relación donde parecen discutir gran parte del tiempo, Kiyoomi le dijo que “obviamente una relación que no llevaría a nada” y Motoya pensó en Kuroo y Yaku, que peleaban cada que los veía, que se burlaban el uno al otro (por lo que pudo ver en los pocos momentos que estuvo cerca de ellos en los partidos) y que parecían vivir para molestarse, dos personas así estaban juntos y parecer enamorados.

(Años después se daría cuenta que una relación así podía funcionar porque las peleas eran más juguetonas que reales, todo esto a través de su primo y su novio, Atsumu Miya)

Segundo año.

Itachiyama vs Nekoma ocurrió.

Fue el primer partido de las eliminatorias del Inter High y Motoya estuvo allí para salvar la pelota y devolverla hacía Iizuna, quien la levantó hacía Kiyoomi para dar el punto de la victoria.

Dos sets a cero, 21 a 25 y 19 a 25.

El sonido del balón marcando el fin del juego, el silbato del árbitro anunciando su punto seguido de los gritos de alegría de la porra de Itachiyama fue todo lo que Motoya captó mientras recuperaba el aire que no pudo tomar durante todo el juego. Las celebraciones de sus compañeros eran más tranquilas, palmaditas en el hombro o la espalda mientras regresaban a su lado del banco.

Kiyoomi le tendió una toalla que uso para secarse el sudor de la frente y poder enfocar la mirada en una de las cosas que más quería.

Esta vez pudo ver de cerca el momento donde Yaku se frustraba y parecía listo para soltar humo de las orejas antes de esconderse y animar a sus compañeros de equipo.

“ _La próxima vez_ ” lo escucho decir.

Motoya se formó cuando fue hora de los saludos y dio la mano al chico de enfrente que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Ese mismo chico fue atraído por un brazo de Yaku cuando se separaron, sonreía como si no acabarán de perder y seguía repitiendo sobre como la próxima vez los aplastarían.

De nuevo, no veía ninguna señal de mentira en él, ¿Realmente era posible esconder tus emociones tan bien o Yaku de verdad podía sentirse mal y luego bien en segundos?

Todo lo que pensó que podría decirle al libero del equipo contrario fue cortado por Iizuna que le dijo que debían irse para descansar antes del próximo partido. Motoya había dicho “si, en un momento” y luego, cuando regresó la mirada hacia el lado de Nekoma, se detuvo porque ahora Kuroo tenía a Yaku abrazado contra su pecho y el líbero no se movía, el resto del equipo estaba caminando hacia las puertas ya dándoles la espalda a esos dos.

Motoya no necesitaba mucho para saber que pasaba, él aprendió a leer a las personas, era bueno en eso.

Yaku estaba llorando.

Se dio vuelta y se fue con sus compañeros.

El resto de los juegos pasaron rápido, jugaron, ganaron, se fueron a casa y repitieron todo al día siguiente. Las eliminatorias finalizaron con Itachiyama y Fukurodani como representante, otra vez.

Uso las nacionales para olvidar la escena que seguía repitiéndose en su mente, si bien no conocía a Yaku, la sola imagen de él destrozado parecía no encajar con su persona. Fue aterrador y doloroso.

¿Por qué? Había visto a muchas otras personas llorar por perder un juego, pero la sola imagen de ver a Yaku ser parte de ellas de alguna manera le movió algo dentro.

No lo conocía, solo lo observaba porque su mente seguía tercamente queriendo ver el interior del libero y aun así consiguió sentirse atraído por él mayor, aunque ya no se sentía como solo un enamoramiento pasajero lo cual, a palabras de un amigo, era tonto.

Kiyoomi le dijo que nadie podía decirle si sus sentimientos eran tontos y que dejara de pensar tanto.

Al final valió la pena empujar todos sus problemas al fondo de su mente porque aplastaron a Inarizaki en la final y se llevaron a casa el título de campeones. También ganó el título a mejor libero y Kiyoomi se llevó a casa el nombre del “segundo mejor as.”

Fue después de todo ese largo y revoltoso camino, cuando estuvo en casa, que notó que había un grupo nuevo con varios mensajes. Lo ignoró por el momento prefiriendo irse a dar una ducha y dejar cargando su celular.

Cuando salió fue por su cena, se distrajo con un par de cosas de la escuela y luego volvió a su celular para seguir aplazando el terrible momento de enfrentarse a ese monstruo en su armario llamado “quiero conocer más a Yaku Morisuke.”

Abrió sus mensajes para revisar el grupo y se sorprendió.

**_< <Libebro’s_ ** **_💪_ ** **_🏻 >>_ **

_Número desconocido: Wow, no pensé que lo hicieras._

_Komi (Fukurodani): Dije que lo haría, ¿No? ¡Un grupo para que nosotros, los líberos, hablemos libremente de nuestros estresantes compañeros y nuestros problemas! (_ _￣_ _ω_ _￣)_

_Número desconocido: Oh bien, necesito esto, Kuroo sigue siendo un dolor de trasero y…_

Motoya apagó su celular y decidió que hablaría en el grupo en otro momento.

Las eliminatorias del spring high llegaron y su equipo, para sorpresa de nadie, clasificó, Fukurodani también lo hizo, aunque Bokuto parecía un poco molesto por perder contra Kiyoomi. Si se rio de ello fue en la privacidad de su autobús.

La sorpresa, no tan sorpresa, fue Nekoma. Cuando su partido terminó y escuchó eso inmediatamente busco camisas rojas con negro. No las encontró porque vestían de blanco, pero el punto fue que pudo ver al equipo sudoroso y de ojos hinchados hablando con los integrantes de Fukurodani.

Con disimulo paseó su mirada mientras bebía de la botella de agua que le dieron y luego encontró a quien buscaba.

Yaku estaba con el tobillo envuelto y en el aire mientras se apoyaba contra un jugador de su equipo, a pesar de ello tenía una sonrisa y hablaba animadamente con Komi.

Gracias al chat grupal, donde después de dos días se dignó a contestar, ahora hablaba un poco más con ambos (junto a otros líberos) pero no estaba seguro de haber llegado al punto donde podía acercarse y preguntar por su pie.

Al final decidió que preguntaría por mensaje y simplemente volvió a una conversación, muy unilateral, con su primo.

Por la noche, ya en casa, decidió mandar un mensaje privado a Yaku preguntándole por su pie “lo noté cuando estabas hablando con Komi” escribió.

_Yaku:  
¿Eh? Oh si, pise mal cuando caí de salvar la pelota, solo es un esguince leve, nada que no arregle un buen descanso y falta de movimiento._

_Eso es bueno, realmente sería emocionante volver a enfrentarnos en las nacionales.  
Felicidades, por cierto._ _✧◝ ( ⁰_ _▿_ _⁰)_ _◜_ _✧_

_Yaku:  
Gracias, fue un poco molesto terminar lesionado justo en el partido de hoy pero todos fueron increíbles.  
Espero por eso, realmente necesito la revancha._

_  
Jeje tendrán que llegar muy lejos para eso, nosotros definitivamente lo haremos._ _(* • ᴗ • *)_ _9  
¿Aún duele? Digo, una vez le pasó a mi compañero y a pesar de que no era grave le seguía doliendo._

_Yaku:  
Oh, todos estamos emocionados por un partido contra otra escuela así que definitivamente no vamos a perder.  
No, me dieron un medicamento contra el dolor y siempre que no lo mueva estará bien. Es horrible, odio estar sin hacer nada._

_  
¿Debería sentirme celoso? ¡Quería ser tu rival jurado!_ o(〒﹏〒)o _  
¡Yo igual! debe ser frustrante, pero no vayas a moverte ¿Entendiste? Será mejor que te tengan vigilado. (_ _・__ _・ヾ_

Dejo su celular y cerro un momento los ojos, escucho la vibración de que recibió una respuesta, pero no contesto de inmediato demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, tan fácil que era tener una conversación con Yaku y tardó tanto. Sonriendo por su yo tonto del pasado contesto.

_Yaku:  
¿Rivales? Si, supongo, pero lo siento, Yuu te ganó.  
Ugh, ni me recuerdes que Kuroo me amenazó con venir a mi casa todos los días para que no me moviera._

_  
Yuu? ¡Oh! Es el que habla mucho en el grupo, ¿Verdad?  
Je, debe ser genial tener un novio que te cuide._ _(¯_ _▿_ _¯)_

_Yaku:  
Espera, ¿Qué? Primero, si, ese Yuu y segundo Kuroo no es mi novio, solo un idiota que se preocupa mucho._

_  
¡Lo siento! Supuse mal ¿Creo? Perdón si te incómodo._

_Yaku:  
No, no, no te disculpes, es divertido que lo pienses en realidad aunque puede que no estés tan alejado, salimos un tiempo el año pasado pero fue horrible, no funcionó._

Komori recordó la mirada cariñosa que logro ver de Kuroo y la sonrisa enamorada de Yaku de aquella vez en el centro, luego volvió a ver el mensaje.

_  
Bueno ¡No me equivoqué del todo! Punto para mí._ ✺◟( • ω • )◞✺ _  
Debo irme a dormir, vendrán a regañarme en cualquier momento ¡Descansa y cuida de tu pie!  
⁽⁽_ _ଘ (ˊᵕˋ)_ _ଓ⁾⁾_

_Yaku:  
Claro, descansa. (_ _๑_ _ↀ_ _ᆺ_ _ↀ_ _๑)_

Suspirando dejo su celular en la mesita de noche y se recostó en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

A la mañana siguiente envío un mensaje y se convenció de no esperar mucho.

Las nacionales fueron increíbles y horribles de igual manera.

El punto extra de todo fue que pudo entablar una conversación con Yaku en el primer día. Aplausos internos para él, se dijo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaron juntos fue comiendo a escondidas de sus equipos.

Entonces pensó en los partidos y en lo asombroso que fueron, porque observó con asombró al famoso Karasuno de Miyagi. Kageyama era un increíble jugador, como aprendió en el campamento, y su equipo era igual que él. Verlos ganar contra la gran Inarizaki fue un shock en ese momento porque fue un partido brutal, impresionante, se quedaría en su mente por siempre.

O eso pensó hasta que llegó el Karasuno contra Nekoma y decidió que si el partido contra Inarizaki fue espectacular este se posicionada como el algo de otro mundo. No pudo verlo completo porque tuvo un partido, pero si que escuchó todo lo que pasó y también como terminó.

Fue increíble.

Pero también las nacionales fueron horribles porque perdieron al no lograr enfocarse luego de la lesión de Iizuna. Su caída en el tercer día fue también una sorpresa porque Itachiyama siempre llegaba a las semifinales como mínimo. Lloró mucho ese día, vio partir a su capitán con una gran frustración al no haber podido acabar su último juego de escuela secundaria.

Al final las lágrimas se secaron, los uniformes se guardaron en sus bolsos y la cancha se quedó atrás. Motoya se prometió, mientras hacia sus maletas, que la próxima vez disfrutaría su partido como si fuera el último.

_Yaku:  
Parece que nuestro partido de revancha no podrá ser._

Cuando vio el mensaje se rio tan fuerte que Kiyoomi se asustó y le pregunto si finalmente había sufrido alguna conmoción cerebral de tantos golpes que recibía. Negó con vehemencia antes de contestar un:

_“En otro momento será_ _ᕦ(òᴗóˇ)_ _ᕤ”_

Porque algo le decía que este no sería el fin de la carrera de Yaku en el voleibol.

Y tampoco la suya cuando se graduará.

Se volvió jugador profesional luego de acabar la preparatoria. Recibió muchas ofertas durante su tercer año y, tras una larga charla con sus padres, acepto la que se le hizo más atractiva decidiendo no ir a la universidad.

Los mensajes con Yaku se detuvieron en algún punto de su tercer año, quizá para el momento en que el líbero se mudó a Rusia (algo que solo descubrió cuando las felicitaciones llovieron en el chat grupal de los líberos.)

Él sabía, Yaku era un talento que algún día iba a ser descubierto y cuando llegó no debió ser ninguna sorpresa. Talentoso y como un felino moviéndose en silencio para luego atacar, ese era Yaku Morisuke.

Se sintió un poco mal porque al final nunca pudo descubrir si Yaku era bueno escondiendo sus emociones o si era capaz de pasar de un estado de animo a otro (como aprendió más tarde de Bokuto Koutaro, quien era un gran ejemplo de ello). También su aparente enamoramiento se fue mermando con el tiempo hasta desaparecer.

O eso creyó.

Resulta que solo lo enterró profundamente e ignoró de manera tonta hasta el día en que se encontró con Yaku de nuevo.

Ser llamado para ser parte de la selección nacional no fue una sorpresa, pero tampoco le quitó la emoción del momento. Lo que si no espero era ver a Yaku Morisuke, de pie en toda su gloria de 1,67.5 cm, en el gimnasio con un elegante traje y gafas de sol sobre su cabello.

Al parecer no había tenido tiempo para cambiarse porque su vuelo se retrasó, pero como era solo una reunión para hablar sobre algunos puntos no vio problema en aparecer con su traje. Un traje que le quedaba muy bien.

Motoya era débil por los hombres con traje.

Fue como si el karma llegara a golpearlo, porque pasó de burlarse de Kiyoomi y su obvio enamoramiento por Atsumu a ser de quién Kiyoomi se burlaba.

No es que actuará mal frente a Yaku, por supuesto que no, era un hombre adulto y su personalidad era igual, incluso con las personas con las que tenía un enamoramiento: sonriendo, coqueteando, bromeando y alegrando el ambiente tanto como podía, el problema venía cuando estaba solo con Kiyoomi y se desmoronaba en la cama pensando en lo lindo que se veía.

Se supone que no sentía nada por él, de hecho, dudaba que fuera amor romántico, pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse o notar lo bien que los años lo habían tratado a él y su cuerpo.

Las mejillas regordetas se habían ido para dar paso a una cara más madura, sus ojos eran tan grandes como siempre y brillando con la competitividad que todo atleta tenía, se había hecho solo un poco más alto y sus brazos eran más gruesos por el entrenamiento.

Y sus muslos, oh no, no podía pensar o hablar de ello sin que Kiyoomi lo sacará de su habitación.

Kiyoomi le sugirió que entonces aprovechará la oportunidad que le daba el mundo y volviera a acercarse a Yaku para ser su amigo, descubrir sus sentimientos y tener un cierre

Estuvo de acuerdo, excepto que no todo salió como planeaba.

Komori Motoya era bueno observando, un experto y aun así se perdió de las miradas que Yaku le lanzaba al otro lado de la cancha cuando entrenaban o el sonrojo en la punta de sus orejas cuando terminaban de charlar.


	2. Yaku Morisuke no es observador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku Morisuke no era bueno observando, era el peor.
> 
> Pensaba que era mucho mejor ocultando sus emociones que leyendo la de otras personas.

Yaku Morisuke no era bueno observando, era el peor.

Pensaba que era mucho mejor ocultando sus emociones que leyendo las de otras personas.

Cuando era más pequeño su atención casi siempre se encontraba atraída hacia las pelotas de voleibol y menos a las personas, entrenar por horas era su pan de cada día. Finalmente, cuando fue hora de relacionarse con el resto de los chicos de su edad fue difícil porque, o no solían tener gustos similares o Morisuke hacia algo que los ponía incomodos ¡Y él no tenía idea de que era!

Así que no se sorprendió cuando en su primer día de Nekoma alguien le dijo que lo conocía, iba a disculparse (¡ _realmente pensó en hacerlo!_ ) pero la mirada mezquina que siguió recibiendo del otro chico le crispó los nervios y terminó respondiendo con el mismo tono condescendiente que el otro uso. 

Que se sepa que Morisuke Yaku no era muy díficil de enojar.

Después de eso fue un viaje en montaña rusa donde discutían todo el día de las cosas más tontas y trataban de no matarse en la cancha, a veces se sentía mal por Kai que siempre terminaba en medio de sus peleas.

Pronto fue etiquetado, junto a Kuroo, como “el par que se pelean cada que respiran” por sus compañeros y rivales ya que hicieron una pequeña escena el día de su primer juego. Salió avergonzado de allí mientras Kuroo se sonrojaba y pedía disculpas a sus mayores por captar la atención de esa manera.

Claro que aprendieron a llevarse bien, tenían las mismas metas y, aunque Morisuke lo negara sólo por molestar, Kuroo era un gran jugador que sabía conectarse con sus compañeros e incluso con él así que se ganó su respeto.

Por eso, cerca del final de su primer año, fue acorralado por Kuroo y llevado a la azotea (“ _No podemos entrar aquí” / “Yakkun, mírame_ ”) y lo obligó a sentarse en el piso para que él se acostara y apoyara su cabeza en su regazo.

Morisuke estuvo tentado a empujarlo ligeramente y que terminara acostado contra el cemento, pero Kuroo se veía miserable así que optó por acariciar su cabello sorprendentemente suave.

“¿Qué demonios? Creí que tenías un cabello horrible”

Kuroo soltó una carcajada. “Mi cabello es increíble, solo tienes envidia”

“Ja, como si eso fuera cierto.” Jalo un mechón de cabello para escuchar a Kuroo gritar. “Bueno, ¿y para qué me querías aquí?”

“Ah, bueno, necesitaba un consejo brutalmente honesto”

“¿Qué hay de Kai?”

“Oh, lo intenté y fue bueno, honesto, me escuchó, pero realmente no fue de mucha ayuda”

“Así que viniste a mi”

“Así que vine a ti” Kuroo cerró los ojos y suspiró. “Sueles ser muy brusco con las palabras y es justo lo que necesito”

“¿Qué jodidos se supone que significa eso?” Morisuke frunció la nariz, molesto.

Kuroo palmeo su muslo. “Concéntrate en mí, Yakkun.” Luego se quedó en silencio y Morisuke no lo presiono. “Me gusta alguien”

“Oh dios mío, sabes que soy la peor persona a la que puedes venir para eso.”

“¡Yakkun, escucha!” Volvió a golpear su muslo. “Es mi amigo desde que era pequeño, en realidad era un asco para hablar antes ¡no digas nada!” grito antes de que Morisuke pudiera soltar algo como burla. “El punto es, tenemos conociéndonos mucho tiempo y no quiero arruinarlo.”

“Entonces, ¿crees que tus sentimientos arruinarán una amistad de años? Es patético” un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. “Si son tan amigos entonces solo ve y dile, acepta lo que te vaya a responder y sigue adelante con eso.” Declaró como si fuera tan fácil de hacer, Kuroo gimoteo como un niño pequeño. “¿Qué? Sabes lo que diría y aun así estas aquí pidiéndome consejos, sufre.”

“No, no, está bien, tu voz hace que todo se vuelva más real y realmente me da ganas de ir a hacerlo nada más para demostrarte que puedo. Tienes eso efecto en mi Yakkun” Una sonrisa burlona y Morisuke arrugo la nariz.

“Asqueroso”

“¡¿Qué pensaste?!”

Golpeó la frente de Kuroo dos veces antes de suavizar la mirada. “Deja de querer pelear conmigo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Bueno, falta algo.” Kuroo volvió a cerrar los ojos, los había abierto en algún punto para ver a Morisuke enojarse. “Entrará a Nekoma el próximo año, se unirá al equipo probablemente y no quiero volverlo todo incómodo si me rechaza”

“Entonces, ¿no crees que será capaz de separar las cosas personales del club?”

“No, no creo que yo pueda separar mis sentimientos siendo rechazados del club” La confesión fue sincera por lo que Morisuke no pudo hacer ninguna broma al respecto. “Da miedo, Yakkun.”

El mayor no pudo comprenderlo del todo porque no había pasado por algo así, pero eso no evitó que asintiera y tratara de pensar en una mejor opción. “Creo… creo que deberías hacerlo de todas maneras, es mejor dar ese paso y avanzar pronto antes de que termine afectándote peor. Igual y si empiezas a ser un idiota en la práctica te golpearé con fuerza para que reacciones.”

Kuroo tarareo en respuesta. Comieron en silencio después de eso, el ambiente tranquilo y agradable para ambos, cuando fue hora de regresar guardaron sus cosas en silencio, se levantaron y se miraron una última vez.

“Lo haré” Dijo Kuroo, decidido.

“Lo harás” repitió Morisuke.

Esa noche, cuando preparaba todo para dormir, recibió un mensaje de Kuroo pidiéndole permiso para ir a esconderse a su casa, no había más explicación así que solo acepto para ver qué quería. No tenían clase mañana así que no tuvo que preocuparse cuando Kuroo apareció con su mochila con ropa para pasar la noche.

“¿Qué?”

“Mi padre ya sabe que me quedaré, ¿Qué haremos, Yakkun? ¿Ver una película?”

“Kuroo” gruño cerrando la puerta y siguiendo al más alto hacia la sala.

“Me rechazó, estoy huyendo.”

Morisuke se quedó en silencio por dos segundos antes de suspirar. “Será mejor que no seas un bebé llorón, solo tengo películas de terror.”

“¡Genial! Me abrazaré a ti de cualquier manera. ¿Ya te dije que Kai también vendrá?”

“¡¿Qué?! ¡Kuroo Tetsurou!”

Las vacaciones pasaron lentamente para Morisuke, Kuroo se la vivió en su casa al punto de estar allí más tiempo que el padre de Morisuke toda su vida. El de cabello negro aseguró que era porque la casa de Morisuke era cómoda y no tenía a un padre preocupado acechando en su habitación todo el día, además de que disfrutaba de bendecir la casa Yaku con su presencia (Morisuke le lanzo una almohada justo después de esa declaración)

Kai venía a verlos de vez en cuando para pasar el rato, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Como tal no fue una sorpresa cuando una noche, el día antes de que Kuroo regresará a casa porque su abuela estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque si su querido nieto no regresaba, se acostaron en la cama de Morisuke mirando el techo y hablando de tonterías.

“Sabes, me hubiera gustado que fueras tú, Yakkun.”

“¿Yo qué?”

“De quien me enamorará” Morisuke se giró hacia Kuroo después de eso, un poco sorprendido. Los ojos dorados de Kuroo le devolvieron la mirada y sonreía con gentileza. “Al menos así sabría que podría volver a verte y decir ¿Por qué rayos me gusto este idiota?”

Empujo su mano contra el rostro ajeno, molesto. “Eres un idiota, siempre tienes que arruinar todo, ¿no?”

“Tú eres quien no puede darme un cumplido sin insultarme en la misma oración” Se quejó el otro quitando la pequeña mano de Morisuke de su cara. “Oye Yakkun”

“¡¿Qué quieres?!”

“Besarte”

Su rostro se sintió caliente de inmediato, probablemente sonrojado, mientras veía que Kuroo no parecía estar jugando, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. “Pues hazlo”

Empezaron su segundo año como una pareja, nadie pregunto cómo paso, aunque sí que recibieron miradas incrédulas de sus superiores y una sonrisa que decía ‘ya sabía’ de Kai. Los nuevos integrantes no entendían mucho, pero igual los ignoraron.

Morisuke conoció a Kenma ese mismo primer día de clase porque Kuroo estuvo muy animado en que se conocieran, el chico era todo lo que Morisuke no esperaba. No muy alto, pero más que el mismo Morisuke, rostro en blanco y evitaba pasar mucho tiempo con alguien para no tener una charla.

Sinceramente parecía incomodo cuando Kuroo los presento, pero Kenma parecía incomodo con todo el equipo así que no lo tomo personal.

Al final resultó ser un gran jugador y Kuroo declaro a todos algo que sonó como un “¿no les dije que era bueno?” pero no tan alto ya que su colocador de tercer año siempre daba sucias miradas hacia Kuroo cuando alababa mucho a su amigo.

Decidió que sería un buen año con este equipo conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos, aunque a veces se llegaba a irritar con sus mayores. Cuando las eliminatorias comenzaron estaban listos para jugar como nunca.

“Yakkun, no te apartes de mí lado” dijo Kuroo tomándole la mano, Morisuke parpadeo. “No vayas a perderte y ser confundido por un niño perdido”

Morisuke sabía que este era solo Kuroo sacando sus nervios a través de burlas y aun así…

“¡Imbécil!” Gritó soltando su brazo y preparándose para soltar un golpe. Se ganó unas miradas, pero no las tomo en cuenta.

“Oh, tranquilo Yakkun, es que eres tan pequeño entre todos nosotros.”

“¡Voy a demostrarte quien es pequeño!”

“Oh no, ya comenzaron.” Susurró el vice capitán de Nekoma mirando de lejos a Morisuke amenazando a Kuroo con una botella de agua mientras Kuroo se reía de él y le echaba más leña al fuego.

“¿Kai-san no hará algo?” preguntó un primer año causando que el capitán, detrás de él, se riera.

“Creo que Kai ya se rindió con esos dos” fue toda su respuesta.

Lamentablemente perdieron en el segundo día durante su cuarto partido. Fue frustrante porque habían jugado bien, estaban realmente conectados en la cancha y Yamamoto se había lucido en su primer partido como titular, el peso de la derrota debió sentirse aún peor para el primer año.

Por eso cerro los ojos para obligarse a tragar todas las emociones negativas que tenía y volver a su yo más tranquilo, ya tendría tiempo para llorar más tarde, por ahora se encargaría de cuidar a los menores. Se acercó a Yamamoto y le palmeo el hombro.

“Estuviste genial” dijo con una sonrisa, el menor no se movió.

“Pude ser mejor”

“Quizá, por eso vamos a entrenar aún más.” Morisuke miró de reojo a Kuroo que estaba hablando con Nekomata. “No doy cumplidos vacíos, lo sabes. Fuiste genial en la cancha, creo que todos hicimos nuestro trabajo, pero ese equipo fue mejor hoy, mañana quien sabe así que por lo pronto trabajemos en lo que sea que haya fallado” Golpeo la nuca de Yamamoto, quien se relajó casi enseguida. “Y voy a hacerte practicar más tus recepciones, así que prepárate”

“Lo haré” El chico sonrió con un fuego recién encendido.

Con su trabajo hecho camino hacia Kuroo que ya se alejaba de Nekomata, le dio una media sonrisa que Kuroo devolvió.

“¿Todo bien?”

“Si, tendremos una reunión cuando regresemos, al parecer todos los de tercer año se van a retirar ahora” los hombros de Kuroo se veían tensos y eso que Morisuke era malo para leer el lenguaje corporal. “Probablemente dirán al próximo capitán.”

“Entonces se hará oficial, ¿eh?” Morisuke golpeo su puño contra el pecho de Kuroo. “Serás un buen capitán”

“No es…”

“Seguro, blah, blah, pero sinceramente no hay mejor opción que tu… ugh eso fue horrible de decir” Morisuke fingió vomitar y Kuroo se rio. “Debes saber que espero que no subas tu ego y te vuelvas holgazán, tenemos un equipo que llevar a las nacionales”

“Cuenta con eso, Yakkun. Por cierto.” Morisuke levanto una ceja. “¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno para fingir? No lo había notado.”

La pregunta quedó en el aire porque Kuroo lo paso de largo y fue hacia Kenma para asegurarse de que no se iba a desplomar sobre cualquier superficie plana como ayer. Morisuke se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar antes de reír porque por supuesto, de todas las personas, el bastardo que tenía por novio iba a ver detrás de su mascará.

Morisuke aprendió a esconder sus sentimientos, obligarse a mantener una fachada realmente creíble debido a lo analítico que era su padre y lo fácil que su madre podía ver dentro de lo más profundo de su ser. Era un niño cuando ellos comenzaron a pelear y muchas noches lloró en la oscuridad de su cuarto solo para salir al día siguiente con una falsa sonrisa.

Su madre siempre lo veía con tristeza y su padre lo evitaba por completo. Podía ser un niño, pero entendió que no era tan bueno como pensaba y sus padres no querían ver a su hijo sufriendo por un matrimonio roto así que por eso su padre lo ignoró y él simplemente odio las miradas de su madre.

Así que practico mucho, frente al espejo, frente a sus amigos, frente a su familia hasta que llegó el momento donde su madre pasaba más tiempo viéndolo para averiguar si de verdad estaba tan feliz como demostraba. Un amigo le dijo que Morisuke era tan difícil de leer que se frustraba.

Una cosa más que tuvo a su favor es que la mayoría del tiempo Morisuke era realmente genuino así que era difícil saber cuándo decidía ocultarse detrás de su máscara perfeccionada con el tiempo.

Feliz con ese nuevo hecho trató de hacer la vida de sus hermanos menores mejor de lo que fue la suya ahora que ellos eran más conscientes de las peleas constantes de sus padres. Los distraía todo el tiempo, ponía películas a todo volumen y mantenía su ánimo alegre para ellos.

Hasta que el divorcio llegó y su madre se fue con sus hermanos dejándolo solo con su padre y una casa vacía. Su padre comenzó a trabajar más tiempo después de eso y sus días solitarios comenzaron, enfoco todas sus energías en el voleibol, en mejorar ese deporte con el que podía sacar todas sus preocupaciones recibiendo una pelota.

Pronto dejó de ser algo que hacía por sus hermanos y se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza esconderse, si estaba triste en un lugar donde el ánimo de por si estaba sombrio decidia sonreir, relajaba su cuerpo y animaba al resto. Si se enojaba cuando todos estaban irritables se tragaba todo y simplemente se acercaría para pedirle a alguien practicar un rato. Era un chico explosivo, pero incluso él sabía cuando explotar.

Fue fácil, como respirar.

El problema comenzaba cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con alguien, tuvo ese amigo en secundaria con el que paso bastante tiempo después de la escuela y fuera de las practicas, él un día pregunto por eso que hacía para aliviar el estado de ánimo de los demás y Morisuke pregunto a qué se refería.

“Ya sabes, cuando cambias de ánimo tan rápidamente para esconderte”

La sorpresa fue instantánea, cuando pregunto cómo se dio cuenta el chico simplemente dijo que fue imposible no hacerlo cuando se la pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo y esos pequeños cambios se volvían algo que te dabas cuenta mientras más se conocieran. Después de eso trató de ser más cuidadoso.

Y aquí estaba Kuroo, siendo la otra excepción de su vida.

De alguna manera se sintió bien, poder relajarse con una persona. Cuando llego a casa y lloró en el hombro de Kuroo porque odiaba haber perdido se sintió liberador.

Un nuevo secreto entre ellos creció.

Las siguientes eliminatorias para el torneo de primavera llegaron demasiado rápido y se encontraron de pie, con un equipo que apenas pudo practicar lo suficiente, en el estadio una vez más. Morisuke miró a sus compañeros para decirles que cuidaría sus espaldas en los partidos y que fueran con todo.

Las palabras “tan genial” “Yaku-san es lo mejor” le hicieron sentir avergonzado. Al final tuvieron su tiempo de preparación antes de que los partidos femeninos acabaran, Morisuke y Kuroo fueron a buscar unas cosas al autobús mientras Kai se quedaba con el equipo para mantener un ojo en ellos. Fue en su regreso donde una persona se golpeó contra Morisuke y casi se cae.

“Lo siento mucho, no te vi por…” las disculpas vinieron inmediatamente de un chico alto, de cabello castaño y cejas peculiares, el uniforme de Itachiyama con ese verde y amarillo chillón se adhería a su cuerpo.

“¿Por qué es tan pequeño?” Dijo la voz de Kuroo, burlón, Morisuke sintió que quería golpearlo más de lo usual

“¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito cabello de gallo?!” Grito el más bajo lanzando un golpe contra su costado, luego se giró hacia el chico un poco irritado por las palabras de Kuroo, si ese chico realmente iba a decir algo sobre su altura o no fue algo que nunca sabría. “Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.”

“Si, si, lo lamento, realmente no…” el chico comenzó, parecía nervioso y sus ojos veían cualquier cosa menos a Morisuke, hubiera sido gracioso si no fuera triste como apenas había hecho algo para causar miedo en ese chico. “En realidad, es porque estaba buscando a mi primo ¿Lo has visto? Es alto y cabello negro, rizado ¡Oh! Con dos lunares”

La descripción le hizo pensar en un atacante de primer año que estaba sobresaliendo mucho estos días, recordó el nombre porque escucho a sus antiguos superiores mencionarlo. “¿Hablas de Sakusa-kun?” Miró de arriba a bajo buscando el parecido entre ellos, luego pensó un poco y recordó que lo vio casi correr hacia los baños más apartados. “Él…”

“¿Es tu primo? Vaya, no se parecen” Kuroo interrumpió, su brazo sobre su cabeza para recargarse de él, Morisuke sintió la irritación subir de nuevo por su cuerpo ‘ _ese maldito bastardo’_ pensó. “Creo que lo vi irse en dirección a los baños.”

“Ya fui, no estaba allí.”

Morisuke no podía creer que continuarán hablando como si Kuroo no estuviera ofendiendo su estatura de manera indirecta, acercó su puño hacia el rostro de Kuroo, listo para darle un buen golpe.

“Oh, no, no los baños que todos conocemos, los baños que están más alejados, por allí, todo derecho.”

“¡Ah! No sabía de eso, muchas gracias” Morisuke ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba preparando su fuerza cuando… “Un placer conocerlos, sobre todo a ti, Yaku-san, realmente eres increíble en la cancha”

Esas palabras cambiaron su estado de ánimo ¿Ese chico dijo que? “Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Me siento halagado?” sintió su cara roja y se volvió muy tímido, era tan débil por los cumplidos.

“Seria genial poder hablar contigo en otro momento, pero ahora debo ir por Kiyo, nos vemos” el chico se alejo como si no hubiera dejado a un Morisuke nervioso.

“Hm, ese chico parecía verte mucho ¿Debería estar celoso?” La voz de Kuroo lo saco de sus pensamientos, salto y se quitó el brazo del menor de su cabeza.

“era lindo, mi tipo totalmente.” Aseguró mientras sus manos pellizcaban los costados de Kuroo quien hizo un puchero.

“Yakkun, se supone que debes decir que no hay nadie mejor que tu novio.”

Morisuke no pudo decir si lo que tenían ahora era realmente una relación a este punto, no se sentía como una, pero guardo esas preguntas para otro momento. “Cállate, astaxantina”

“¡Es ácido docosahexaenoico!”

Esa vez tuvieron una gran racha hasta que se enfrentaron contra Fukurodani y el impredecible Bokuto con su nuevo armador los abatieron dos sets a cero. No pudo sentirse tan mal, fue un gran juego, pero perder siempre dejaban un sabor amargo en su boca.

Al final se fueron a casa con la derrota sobre sus hombros y diciendo “la próxima vez” como un mantra, porque el próximo año este equipo estaría mejor preparado, tendrían nuevos jugadores y aplastarían a todos.

“Oye Yakkun” llamo Kuroo cuando se bajaron del autobús, le dio una señal con la mano a Kenma para que se adelantará. Morisuke lo miró de reojo mientras levantaba su bolso. “¿Quieres ir a una cita? Me di cuenta que realmente no hemos hecho nada de eso y ahora estamos libres.”

“Vienen los exámenes” le recordó.

“Bien, entonces luego de los exámenes ¿Te parece?” Morisuke lo observó de arriba abajo sin poder entender de dónde salió todo eso, se rindió y asintió.

“De acuerdo.”

La cita se postergó hasta el día de la graduación de tercer año, fue algo improvisado en realidad ya que se vieron allí y decidieron que ese era un buen día. Fueron al centro comercial y se pasearon por las tiendas, luego se sentaron frente a una fuente y criticaron la vestimenta de los hombres que veían diciendo “ese serás tu de adulto” y “no, no, no me ofendas así Yakkun”

Fue divertido, pero no diferente a cuando salían con Kai.

Cuando paseaban por las calles llenas de personas Kuroo tomo su mano ( _“Para no perderte entre la gente, Yakkun”_ dijo) y no pudo evitar mirar sus dedos entrelazados, la diferencia entre las grandes manos de Kuroo y sus dedos largos contra las pequeñas de Morisuke se veían bien, pero no se sentía como creía.

Cuando elevo la mirada para responder con un comentario sarcástico a Kuroo sintió una mirada sobre ellos, a lo lejos apenas divisó una figura de pie a lado de un puesto.

“¡Nikuman!” grito señalando al hombre que vendía bollos de carne, Kuroo siguió su dedo inmediatamente. “Quiero unos” el hambre de repente haciéndose presente y la saliva acumulándose en su boca al pensar en deliciosos nikuman.

Kuroo se rio de él porque no había momento en donde Morisuke se viera más infantil que cuando se trataba de comida. “Iré por algo de beber entonces, no quiero que nuestro libero estrella muera por asfixia porque no sabe cuándo dejar de tragar para tomar aire.” Señaló la máquina que estaba cerca del puesto. “Ve ¡Y no vayas a comerlos hasta que esté contigo!”

“Pues no prometo nada, no tardes.” Morisuke le saco la lengua cuando soltó su mano y se apresuró al puesto, saludo al señor que atendía y pidió su orden. Sin quererlo su mirada cayó en el chico de al lado.

Alto, cabello castaño, cejas peculiares, lindo, ¿Dónde lo había visto? Trato de no ser muy obvio en su acechamiento, pero falló cuando le dieron su bolsa con los bollos y todo se conecto en su cerebro.

“¡Oh! Eres el líbero de Itachiyama” chasqueo los dedos y toda su atención se centro en el chico que parecía sorprendido, sonrió orgulloso de recordar. “Sabía que te había visto en algún lado.”

“Yakkun, él literalmente dijo que te admiraba una vez.” Kuroo apareció detrás, su mano serpenteo hasta su hombro y se habría asustado si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a su hábito de aparecer detrás de la gente. “Perdónalo, este pequeño tonto suele olvidar a la gente que conoce.”

Gruño molesto. “¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios contigo, poste con patas?!” volteó a Kuroo pensando que si lo golpeaba con suficiente fuerza el otro se ocuparía más del dolor que de avergonzarlo frente a otras personas. No lo hizo, pero la tentación se mantuvo.

“Está bien, conocemos a mucha gente así que es normal, supongo.” Dijo el chico, su tono lo traicionó porque se notaba divertido por la escena, Morisuke resoplo con diversión. “Ah, soy Komori…”

“Motoya, lo sé, leí sobre ti en la revista de vóley” Interrumpió recordando el nombre del nuevo y mejor libero, muy famoso, gran jugador se recordó. “Solo creí que estaba equivocado, bueno, un placer verte.” Admitió porque si llego a pensarlo, pero no estaba muy seguro y no quería avergonzarse más.

Komori pareció animado con el reconocimiento y toda fachada nerviosa desapareció. “Lo mismo, hablaba enserio cuando dije que me encantaría hablar contigo algún día Yaku-san” la conversación lejana volvió a su mente y se sorprendió por poder recordar eso.

Entonces Kuroo se rió con fuerza y Morisuke sintió palpitar su instinto de golpear a su novio, así que hizo precisamente eso dejándolo luchar con el dolor por si solo.

“Oh, también me gustaría, aunque eso es un poco difícil…” _porque nuestros equipos nunca se encuentran mucho_ quiso decir cuando un chico se acercó interrumpiendo.

“Komori, lo siento había… oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.” Komori miro a su amigo y luego a Morisuke como si debatiera algo, pero Morisuke no sabía qué.

“No, no, creo que nosotros estamos distrayendo aquí.” Intervino levantando la mano para despedirse, miro de reojo a Kuroo que pareció entender y dejo de hacer su drama. “Nos vamos, ¿Supongo que los veremos en las canchas durante el próximo torneo?”

“¡Si! Espero que podamos enfrentarnos” Eso ánimo a Morisuke y asintió.

“Nosotros igual, adiós.” Luego procedió a alejarse, Kuroo a su lado dándole esas miradas de _‘se algo que tú no’_ que tanto le irritaban. “Si vas a decir algo dilo y ya”

“Nada, nada” levantó las manos, una de ellas sostenía una lata de refresco que olvidó. “¿Ya me darás un nikuman?”

Morisuke lo analizo y luego abrazo la bolsa que sostenía sin presionarla mucho. “No, me molestaste y ahora son todos míos”

“¡Yakkun!”

Terminaron su cita en un parque, era de noche y estaban sentados en los columpios admirando el cielo estrellado en silencio.

Ahora tenía el palo de una paleta que acababa de terminar de comer en la mano mientras Kuroo aún disfrutaba de la suya. “Es nuestro último año” comenzó el de cabello negro, Morisuke tarareo afirmativamente. “Nuestra última oportunidad.”

“Lo vamos a lograr, ya sabes, nuestro equipo es fuerte.” Morisuke jugueteo con el palillo y sonrió. “llegaremos a las nacionales. Tenemos un buen capitán este año”

Kuroo mordió lo último de su paleta y asintió. “Bueno.”

“Aunque es un poco idiota.”

“Si, allí está el insulto.” Kuroo le lanzó el palillo de la paleta a la cabeza del más bajo golpeándolo, Morisuke le dio una mirada de muerte. Kuroo se rio fuertemente y luego se levantó para recoger su basura que quedó frente al libero, Morisuke aprovecho para patearlo. “Oye.”

“¿Hm?” Kuroo estaba arrodillado frente a él, el palo entre sus largos dedos mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo. Morisuke sabía lo que diría.

“Deberíamos terminar.”

Allí estaba, de lo que huyeron durante un tiempo, Morisuke se rio. “Si, creo que ya es hora de afrontar que esto no está llegando a ningún lugar.”

“Ah, no quería volver a la dolorosa soltería” Kuroo finalmente levanto la mirada con una sonrisa tonta. “Pero si, solo estamos atándonos a algo que no está avanzando y te estoy alejando de cosas como Komori Motoya”

“¿Qué significa eso?” frunció el ceño cuando Kuroo soltó una carcajada.

“Esa mirada que te estaba dando y tú, pequeño bribón, casi tenías una similar.” Kuroo golpeó su tobillo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo sucio, Morisuke hizo una mueca por eso.

“Bueno si, es atractivo, tengo ojos ¿Sabes?” se balanceo en el columpio golpeando su pie contra el costado de Kuroo. “¿Entonces esto es porque me viste darle una mirada a alguien más?”

“Un poco, creo que fue el empujón que necesitaba para darme cuenta que no nos sentimos así y estamos atándonos a algo cuando podríamos buscar a una persona que verdaderamente amemos, somos mejor como amigos.” Se encogió de hombros atrapando el tobillo de Morisuke para detener sus patadas.

“Si, supongo que si.”

“Siento haberte usado para olvidar a Kenma.”

“No lo hagas, idiota, sabía en qué me metí cuando acepté además...” Morisuke se deslizó del columpio hacia el regazo de Kuroo. “Los besos valieron la pena, pero no me vas a escuchar decir eso de nuevo.”

Mintió, el tiempo que pasó conociendo a Kuroo valió la pena y ahora podía llamarlo su mejor amigo.

Kuroo se rio demasiado fuerte para su bien mientras sus brazos le sujetaban la cintura. “Podemos tener uno de despedida.”

Morisuke sonrió y se inclino por su beso de despedida.

El año comenzó, los nuevos e impresionantes primeros años aparecieron y ganó un aprendiz.

Morisuke, Kai y Kuroo se dijeron en el descanso de clases que esté podría ser el año. Debía ser el año. Lev fue un dolor de cabeza para Morisuke, manejar a alguien con tanta energía y poca concentración en lo que no quería (como aprender a recibir) le fue difícil.

También se enfrentaron contra Karasuno y su impredecible tipo de juego, fue divertido, estimulante. Una buena práctica para el momento de la inter high.

Excepto que su primero juego fue contra Itachiyama, una Itachiyama en su mejor forma, con jugadores de segundo y tercer año que estaban mejor adaptados entre si, con un juego limpio y seguro.

Estiro los dedos queriendo tocar la pelota, levantarla antes de que tocará el suelo, pero apenas pudo rozarla cuando golpeó la cancha y el juego acabo. Se quedó un segundo más de lo necesario allí en el suelo mirando la pelota dar un par de rebotes hasta detenerse.

Los gritos estallaron, el silbato sonó y su actuación termino cuando apenas empezaba. Se levantó con el rostro en blanco preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar a sus compañeros. Fue peor, mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Inuoka, que había entrado como titular en el juego, tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la nariz roja. Yamamoto tenía los hombros tensos y una expresión sombría, el resto se mantuvo en silencio. Solo pudo ofrecer palabras como “Sera la próxima” a sus compañeros.

Kuroo los llamo para ofrecer los saludos y luego se fueron a las bancas para tomar sus cosas e irse. Morisuke abrazo a Shibayama que lloraba

“Ni siquiera jugué, no tengo derecho a sentirme así” dijo el menor con dolor. Morisuke negó.

“Somos un equipo, los partidos ganados o perdidos son de todos.” Le acaricio la espalda y sonrió. “Tranquilo, podremos aplastarlos la próxima vez.”

Shibayama se calmó un poco después de eso y se alejo para ir a lado de Inuoka y Tamahiko. Morisuke se quedó atrás del grupo para ver qué nada se haya quedado, empezó a caminar después mirando las espaldas de sus compañeros por delante apenas notando que Kuroo no estaba entre ellos.

“Morisuke” llamo su capitán detrás, Morisuke se detuvo ante la mención de su nombre y se dio vuelta. Kuroo estaba de pie en el banquillo mirándolo fijamente, no se movió así que Morisuke tuvo que acercarse.

“¿Qué pa…?” su pregunta se detuvo cuando la mano del otro atrapo su muñeca y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, su rostro quedó cerca del pecho de Kuroo mientras las manos del menor rodeaban sus hombros.

“Esta bien, hazlo.” Susurro en tono suave, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que él escuchará.

Y como agua desbordando de una presa sus lágrimas salieron empapando la camisa de Kuroo, porque estaba furioso consigo mismo, estaba frustrado por haber perdido tan pronto y odiaba que el tiempo parecía venirles encima. Kuroo observó a Kai por encima de la cabeza de Morisuke y asintió esperando que él detuviera a todo el equipo de hacer preguntas.

Si fuera más alto, si tuviera los brazos más largos hubiera podido llegar a esa pelota, quizá si hubiera entrenado más, si hubiera intentado más fuerte.

La palma de Kuroo se detuvo en su espalda baja quedándose allí para calmar cualquier temblor que intentará traicionar su cuerpo porque se mantenía quieto, como si solo descansará contra el cuerpo de Kuroo así nadie allí sabría que estaba llorando. Estaba tan agradecido con él.

Suspiro y se separó, su nariz roja por el llanto y las mejillas húmedas. No había nada que pudiera hacer pues lo hecho, hecho estaba y ningún lamento cambiaría el resultado. Sonrió hacia el otro y asintió para asegurarme que ya se encontraba mejor, Kuroo pareció dudar un poco pero, satisfecho con lo que sea que vio, los hizo avanzar a la salida.

(Más adelante en su vida pensaría que ese fue el primer momento donde decidió que ya no quería ocultar más sus sentimientos ante nadie.)

Todos tuvieron una reunión rápida en el pasillo vacío, si alguien noto que Morisuke había llorado no dijeron nada y eso lo agradeció. Nekomata diciéndoles que lo hicieron bien, pero los detalles más nítidos de lo que vio se los daría después de llegar a la escuela, luego preguntaba si alguien tenía algo que decir dejando un silencio abrazador.

“Yo…” dijo Inuoka. “Es mi primer año, probablemente no tengo derecho a pedir esto.” Comenzó, su voz tímida e insegura. “Pero por favor, no se retiren ahora.” Morisuke, Kuroo y Kai se quedaron en silencio.

“Si, aún hay mucho que dar, faltan las nacionales de primavera” Se unió Taketora inmediatamente, su feroz mirada sobre los tres de tercer año. “Kuroo eres el mejor capitán que hemos tenido, necesitamos de ustedes tres. Sé que sueno egoísta y me disculpo, pero no quiero que esté sea su partido de despedida. Por favor, danos una oportunidad más de jugar con ustedes.”

Y de pronto empezaron a hacer una reverencia: Yamamoto, Inuoka, Shibayama, Tamahiko y Lev, luego Fukunaga y por último Kenma bajo la cabeza en silenció, aunque este ya sabía la decisión de su mejor amigo sobre eso.

El ruido de los animadores de otros equipos en las canchas era todo lo que podían escuchar ahora, Nekomata miraba todo sin decir una palabra y nadie de tercer año se movió hasta que Kuroo soltó una carcajada.

“¿Creen que voy a abandonar este equipo sin haber llegado a las nacionales? ¡Ja! No van a deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente.” Kuroo comenzó con ambas manos en las caderas. “Vamos a trabajar el doble para que la próxima vez aplastemos a todos aquí, dominaremos las nacionales.”

Morisuke asintió. “Ni loco dejaré a este equipo ahora, hay mucho que trabajar después de esto. Lev sigue siendo un asco recibiendo” _(¡Hey!)_ “Trabajaremos duro y estaremos jugando en las canchas de las nacionales.”

“Lo mismo. Están atrapados con nosotros hasta el final.” Respondió Kai, porque no necesitaba más palabras, era simple y sincero, la marca de Kai.

Los tres habían tenido una charla sobre su decisión, si bien el futuro era importante el trio estaba seguro de poder balancear sus estudios y el club, tal como lo habían hecho esos tres años. No era una decisión impulsiva y ya lo habían hablado con Nekomata, se quedaban hasta el final.

Los rostros de alivio aparecieron inmediatamente y entre gritos de alegría se encaminaron al autobús para regresar a la escuela. Los siguientes meses serían duros y el comienzo del campamento entre algunas escuelas de Tokio llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Karasuno llegó como un torbellino, verlos mejorar en primera fila fue todo un espectáculo para la vista además un par de personas más para completar el ya demasiado grupo energético hizo todo un caos, pero del bueno.

Fue en una de esas noches donde se quedó a practicar un poco más que Nishinoya se le acercó, los labios torcidos y las cejas fruncidas como si debatiera algo.

“Ah, Yaku-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¡No! Espere, son dos.” Se apresuró a decir, su voz haciendo eco en el gimnasio semi vacío. Morisuke parpadeo y luego le dijo a Shibayama que se adelantará.

“Claro.” Hablo cuando su compañero se despidió y se fue. “¿Qué pasa, Noya?”

“Primero, ¿Puedo llamarte Morisuke-san? Realmente me gusta llamar a mis amigos por su nombre.” Comenzó sin notar como Morisuke se puso tímido al ser considerado un amigo. “Y segundo, ¿Cómo te sientes al ser bajo y no alcanzar alguna pelota porque tus brazos son cortos?”

Morisuke casi se rio porque la manera en que hizo la pregunta lo hacía parecer algo que práctico antes de decir, y por la risa de Sugawara al otro lado de la cancha pensó que de hecho si lo hizo. Decidió enfocarse en la pregunta, pensando.

“Bueno, primero si, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si me dejas decir el tuyo y segundo: es frustrante, pero no me gusta meterme mucho en eso porque mi altura no es algo que puedo controlar, simplemente trato de ser más rápido o impulsarme para poder alcanzarla la próxima vez, ¿Ya sabes?”

Parecía que fue la respuesta correcta porque el rostro de Nishinoya se iluminó.

“Si, sé a qué te refieres.” Declaró asintiendo rápidamente. “En realidad fue una pregunta que me hizo alguien que conocí entre los equipos de Miyagi y creí que mi respuesta era demasiado dura o eso dijo Narita.”

“No, creo que lo que menos esperamos escuchar es que no debemos sentir mal o algo así, porque es inevitable. Es mejor saber que otros se mentalizan para eso, escucharlo de alguien que pasa por lo mismo.” Se encogió de hombros.

“Si, si, bueno, estaba realmente molesto porque creí que había respondido mal ¡Gracias por la ayuda, Morisuke-san!”

“¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de líberos sin mi?” Komi apareció, una toalla sobre sus hombros y con dos botellas de agua en cada mano.

“¿Eh? No, Yuu me preguntó por algo.” Le dijo señalando al chico de Miyagi. “Cuando no logramos alcanzar la pelota y estábamos cerca, como te sientes, eso.”

“Oh, eso, si admito que es un poco frustrante.” Komi asintió hacia Nishinoya. “Estamos en la cancha por poco tiempo, solo podemos ayudar recibiendo y salvando la pelota antes de que caiga, cuando no podemos hacer eso es solo…”

Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo conociendo el sentimiento.

“Los líberos deberíamos unirnos para hablar de estas cosas ¿Sabes?” Komi miro a la puerta para gritarle algo a Washio.

“Esa es una buena idea” apoyo Nishinoya. “Sera genial conocer a más personas para mi, ¡es divertido!.”

“Si, supongo, aunque no tengo números de muchos.” Dijo Morisuke volviendo su vista a Komi. “Pero tu si, siempre te veo hablando con todo el mundo.”

Komi rio. “Por supuesto, creo que tengo más números agregados desde que comencé a jugar que nunca en la vida. Mira voy a hacer el grupo y si tienes personas que quieran entrar dime Noya, los agregaré.” Movió la botella en el aire y corrió a la puerta. “Hablamos después.”

“Claro.” Morisuke se despidió también y luego regreso a Yuu. “¿Quieres practicar mañana conmigo y Shibayama? Debo arrastrar a Lev también.”

“¡Claro! Después de la práctica con Asahi-san vendré tras de ti, me voy ahora Morisuke-san, nos vemos.” Noya también se alejó hacia su grupo que lo esperaba para ir a cenar.

Días después de esa plática el grupo apareció entre sus mensajes.

 **< <Libebro’s** **💪🏻 >>**

_Kodama: Wow, no pensé que lo hicieras._

_Komi: Dije que lo haría, ¿No? ¡Un grupo para que nosotros, los líberos, hablemos libremente de nuestros estresantes compañeros y nuestros problemas! (_ _￣_ _ω_ _￣)_

_Mori: Oh bien, necesito esto, Kuroo sigue siendo un dolor de trasero y no es capaz de callarse porque me gano en nuestra práctica de hoy._

_Yuu: ¡LO HICISTE! ¡GENIAL! SOY NISHINOYA DE KARASUNO._

_Número desconocido: ¿Tienes activadas las mayúsculas de por vida?_

Y los mensajes siguieron llegando masivamente, había al menos ocho personas y solo conocía a cuatro. Cuando las presentaciones comenzaron escribió su nombre y luego dejo el celular para preparar su cena.

Más tarde, decidió, miraría los mensajes y guardaría los contactos.

Los spring high llegaron y terminaron entre las cuatro mejores escuelas, fueron unos juegos duros, pero finalmente su trabajo dio sus frutos.

Mirar el nombre de Nekoma en la tabla como uno de los cuatro equipos se sintió bien, ahora solo quedaba conseguir ese pase a las nacionales.

“Es en tu cumpleaños.” Mencionó Morisuke cuando leyó la fecha de los juegos finales.

“¿Enserio?” Kuroo se acercó a leer.

“Parece que tu regalo será ir a las nacionales.” Kai apareció a su lado izquierdo mirando la fecha y sonriendo.

“Hm, si, supongo que tendré que lucirme más ya que será mi fecha especial.” Se alejó con una postura algo rígida, Morisuke y Kai se miraron entre si.

“Vamos a ganar, idiota.” Hablo Morisuke cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

“El futuro no está escrito en piedra, Yakkun, muchas cosas pueden pasar.”

“Y nosotros haremos que lo que pase sea Nekoma a las nacionales.” Kai se adelantó hasta llegar a Kuroo y palmear su hombro. “Confía en tu equipo, tiene un gran capitán.”

“Estas siendo un idiota, quizá deba golpearte un poco, ya sabes, para que reacciones.” Morisuke se acercó al otro lado.

“Kai, eres increíble como siempre, Yakkun, vete a la mierda.”

“¡Jodete jirafa!”

“¿Qué dijiste? No te puedo escuchar desde aquí arriba.”

Kenma se acercó hasta Kai, quien se alejo un poco para no recibir algún manotazo de aquellos dos. “¿Están peleando de nuevo?”

“Si, eso parece.” Kai los observó todo el tiempo. “¿Quieres que intervenga y llame a Kuroo por ti?”

“No, está bien, parece que necesitaba una distracción.” Kenma se quedó fijo en Kuroo durante unos segundos y luego saco su consola para jugar.

El tiempo paso rápido, Morisuke recibió más mensajes del grupo de líberos (Y, de hecho, Komori hizo aparición en algún momento así que Morisuke ya lo conocía, aunque sea por mensajes) y finalmente el momento de darlo todo en la cancha.

Fukurodani fue tal como lo imagino y Nohebi mil veces peor que lo normal, supuso que fue porque estaban jugándose su pase a las nacionales que se sentía así, pero lo verdaderamente horrible fue cuando piso a un espectador y cayó mal sobre su pie. En el momento en que el dolor latió contra su tobillo y no pudo ponerse de pie enseguida solo pudo pensar “no”

La mano de Taketora fue lo que lo ayudo a levantarse, apoyar ese pie era mil veces peor y tuvo que aferrarse al brazo del As, había mil cosas pasando por su cabeza ¿aun podía jugar? ¿dolía demasiado? ¿sería una lesión seria? Fue en automático disculparse con el espectador y luego tratar de actuar bien, no pudo, pero lo intentó.

Cuando levanto la mirada y notó a Kuroo y Kai la culpa lo golpeo con fuerza, ¿Por qué ahora? Se había cuidado tanto, había sufrido heridas, pero nada que le impidiera jugar, ¿Estaba fallando en este partido tan importante? Las disculpas fueron vomitadas inmediatamente, sus ojos probablemente mostraban todo lo que sentía en ese momento y no podía importarle menos.

Les falló.

Kuroo le dio esa sonrisa de falsa confianza y palabras que intentaban hacerlo sentir mejor, no funcionó. Cuando se quedó en el banco los pensamientos atacaron con más fuerza, el partido se reanudó con normalidad y trajeron la bolsa de hielo para su tobillo. El tiempo paso muy lento después de eso, solo logró mirar el partido luego de que se calmó lo suficiente y no pudo evitar sentirse tan orgulloso por ver a Shibayama elevar esa pelota sin miedo en los ojos.

Por supuesto que el futuro de Nekoma se veía prometedor con esa generación.

El silbatazo final resonó, la pantalla mostró un marcador favorecedor para Nekoma y desde su lugar escucho la voz de Akane gritar con Alisa. Finalmente, el alivio lo inundo y se permitió llorar porque maldita sea, iban a las nacionales.

Los abrazos y llanto no faltaron, Morisuke tuvo que ser sostenido por cada uno de sus compañeros cuando por pura emoción se lanzaba hacia ellos para felicitarlos por su gran actuación. Kai y Kuroo tuvieron que ayudarlo a moverse hacia la otra cancha para poder ver el final del juego de Itachiyama contra Fukurodani.

Sentado en el suelo observo a Itachiyama, la gran potencia de los equipos de Tokio, sus ojos cayeron en automático en la figura alta de Komori lanzándose para salvar un balón. Increíble, ágil, Komori era un jugador excepcional al que no podías evitar notar, pensó que había pasado mucho desde su última charla frente a frente.

 _“Me gustaría hablar contigo”_ se repitió en su mente, pensar que de verdad era tan difícil tener una conversación en época de juegos y además de eso no tenían otro momento para verse, Tokio era grande.

El silbato anunció el fin del juego y Kai ayudo a Morisuke para acercarse a hablar con el resto de los jugadores de Fukurodani. Cuando miro hacia el banco de Itachiyama solo pudo observar la espalda de Komori alejándose.

Salieron a celebrar después de asegurarse que su lesión no era nada grave, el medico del lugar le dijo que si no le ponía peso a esa pierna y la mantenía en reposo estaría bien en una semana y pocos días más. Fue un alivio, irían a las nacionales por lo que no deseaba estar sentado en la tribuna porque se jodió el pie partidos antes.

Nekomata los invito a comer a un hogareño restaurante y felicitaron a Kuroo, comieron hasta saciarse, recordaron los momentos del partido, se rieron juntos y cuando fue hora de volver a casa discutieron sobre quién debía acompañar a Morisuke.

Kuroo y Kenma ganaron porque Kuroo dijo algo sobre ‘ _privilegios de ex novio’_ y Kenma fue solo porque tenía que volver con Kuroo a casa.

Se despidieron y alejaron del grupo después de que todos los gritos se calmaron, el camino fue tranquilo con una plática sobre la escuela o como iban a ser las nacionales. Llegaron a casa de Morisuke en poco tiempo gracias a la poca gente en el metro y, a pesar del rostro cansado de Kenma, ambos se quedaron para verlo llegar a su cama a salvo.

Una amenaza y un golpe por parte de Morisuke a Kuroo más tarde y la puerta de la entrada de su casa se cerró. Solo en la pequeña casa pensó en el martirio que le esperaba, entonces su celular vibro.

_Komori:  
¿Estás bien? Tu pie, quiero decir.  
Lo noté cuando estabas hablando con Komi ( TnT)_

Morisuke parpadeo a la pantalla, habían mandado un par de mensajes privados, pero eran pocos y en su mayoría cosas que Komi le decía a Morisuke que le mostrará a Komori por mensaje. Sintiendo un calor en su pecho decidió responder de inmediato.

_  
¿Eh? Oh si, pise mal cuando caí de salvar la pelota, solo es un esguince leve, nada que no arregle un buen descanso y falta de movimiento._

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

 _Komori:  
Eso es bueno, realmente sería emocionante volver a enfrentarnos en las nacionales.  
Felicidades, por cierto. _ _✧◝ (_ _⁰_ _▿_ _⁰)_ _◜_ _✧_

_  
Gracias, fue un poco molesto terminar lesionado justo en el partido de hoy, pero todos fueron increíbles.  
Espero por eso, realmente necesito la revancha._

_Komori:  
Jeje tendrán que llegar muy lejos para eso, nosotros definitivamente lo haremos. (* • ᴗ • *) 9  
¿Aún duele? Digo, una vez le pasó a mi compañero y a pesar de que no era grave le seguía doliendo._

_  
Oh, todos estamos emocionados por un partido contra otra escuela así que definitivamente no vamos a perder.  
No, me dieron un medicamento contra el dolor y siempre que no lo mueva estará bien. Es horrible, odio estar sin hacer nada._

_Komori:  
¿Debería sentirme celoso? ¡Quería ser tu rival jurado! o(_ _〒_ _﹏〒)o  
_ _¡Yo igual! debe ser frustrante, pero no vayas a moverte ¿Entendiste? Será mejor que te tengan vigilado. (_ _・__ _・ヾ_

Morisuke releyó dos veces el primer mensaje antes de responder riendo por lo que el otro había escrito ¿Rival jurado? ¿Qué tenían? ¿Diez? Fue tierno.

_  
¿Rivales? Si, supongo, pero lo siento Yuu te gano.  
Ugh, ni me recuerdes que Kuroo me amenazó con venir a mi casa todos los días para que no me moviera._

Miro el mensaje que envío y cuando no recibió respuesta después de un minuto como los anteriores lo bloqueo y trato de levantarse para ir por agua. Al diablo la amenaza de Kuroo.

Tardo más debido a su pie lesionado y para cuando llegó ya había dos mensajes en la pantalla, se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y abrió el chat.

 _Komori:  
¿Yuu? ¡Oh! Es el que habla mucho en el grupo, ¿Verdad?  
Je, debe ser genial tener un novio que te cuide. (¯_ _▿_ _¯)_

¿Novio? ¿Alguien más que su equipo supo de eso? No era como que fueran la pareja más cariñosa. Pensó un poco y recordó la cita de la otra vez.

Quizá los vio.

_  
Espero, ¿Qué? Primero, si, ese Yuu y segundo Kuroo no es mi novio, solo un idiota que se preocupa mucho._

_Komori:  
¡Lo siento! Supuse mal ¿Creo? Perdón si te incómodo._

_  
No, no, no te disculpes, es divertido que lo pienses en realidad, aunque puede que no estés tan alejado, salimos un tiempo el año pasado, pero fue horrible, no funcionó._

De nuevo el mensaje tardo en ser contestado, miró por un largo rato la pantalla hasta que se volvió negra y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada. Esa decepción cuando no recibia una respuesta tan rapida como las anteriores le dejo pensando.

Entonces su celular vibro y somnoliento presionó el mensaje para abrirlo.

 _Komori:  
Bueno ¡No me equivoqué del todo! Punto para mí. _ _✺◟(_ _•_ _ω_ _• )_ _◞_ _✺  
Debo irme a dormir, vendrán a regañarme en cualquier momento ¡Descansa y cuida de tu pie!  
⁽⁽_ _ଘ (ˊᵕˋ)_ _ଓ⁾⁾_

Sonrió por el mensaje y escribió rápido una respuesta antes de ir a dormir.

 _  
Claro, descansa. (_ _๑_ _ↀ_ _ᆺ_ _ↀ_ _๑)_

Luego se durmió pensando que sería genial seguir hablando más así.

A la mañana siguiente un mensaje de buenos días de Komori lo sorprendió.

Respondio y hubo más mensajes después de eso.

Las nacionales fueron tan emocionantes como esperaba.

Juegos intensos que dejaban sus músculos adoloridos pero listos para más, el tan esperado partido en un juego oficial contra Karasuno, la emoción de quién dejaba caer la pelota primero.

Se sintió como un sueño, incluso pudo charlar con Komori como tanto quiso.

“Oye.” Llamo Morisuke al ver al libero de Itachiyama solo en uno de los tantos puestos. Ni una pista de Sakusa a su alrededor, lo que era una verdadera sorpresa.

“Oh, hola Yaku-san” respondió el otro abandonando lo que sea que hiciera para hablar con él. “¿cómo fue tu primer juego?”

“Estuvo bien, ¿Y el tuyo?” miro hacia el puesto de a lado y luego de vuelta a Komori.

“Bien, bien, la emoción de los juegos nunca se pierde no importa cuanto pase.” Komori también miro el puesto y sus ojos se iluminaron. “¿Quieres uno? Son muy buenos.” Eran Takoyakis, probablemente no debía comerlos, pero…

“Si, en realidad me acerque por eso.” Confeso con una risa baja. Camino al puesto ahora con Komori a su lado. “Dime, solo para estar seguro de no ser el único rompiendo reglas, ¿Puedes comer esto?”

“Absolutamente no.” El rostro serio de Komori causo que soltará una carcajada. “Pero si no le dices a nadie de mi equipo yo guardaré tu secreto también.”

“De acuerdo, es un trato.” Compraron los takoyakis y luego terminaron sentados en una esquina para esconderse de equipo.

Fue en silencio, pero no fue incómodo.

“Oh, diablos, veo a Kiyo desde aquí.” Susurro Komori cuando trago lo último de su takoyaki. “debo huir, fue genial verte de nuevo Yaku-san”

“¿Mh?” levanto la mirada, sus mejillas abultadas por la comida, asintió y tragó para poder hablar. “lo mismo, suerte con tus partidos próximos.”

Tal vez no debió decir eso, la noticia de Itachiyama perdió tan rapido cayó como un balde de agua fría, Morisuke no tuvo tiempo de buscar a Komori para hablarle porque en ese entonces estaba con Karasuno charlando con Sugawara y luego con Yuu.

Otra cosa fue su propia experiencia, una cosa que tardó en digerir, incluso mientras estaba sentado en las gradas cuando Karasuno se enfrentó a Kamomedai, recordar cada pelota que salvo, cada jugada que tuvieron que pensar porque Karasuno se adaptaba a ellos fácilmente, cada palabra que se intercambió. Sus brazos aun picaban por el sentimiento del balón golpeando una y otra vez contra ellos.

Consideraba ese como uno de los mejores partidos que había jugado en su vida, la emoción de ese momento solo se comparaba con el primer partido que jugó de niño. Se sintió bien, completo. Morisuke estaba feliz, aunque aún deseaba haber llegado más lejos.

Cuando llegó a su hotel para alistar sus maletas vio su teléfono por un largo rato y mando un mensaje. El visto se clavó poco después y luego una respuesta.

_Komori: En otro momento será_ _ᕦ(òᴗóˇ)_ _ᕤ_

Mejor consigo mismo respondió algo rápido y continuo con su tarea para luego ir a dormir, saldrían después de los juegos de mañana (un regalo de Nekomata por darle un partido increíble) y llegarían a casa por la tarde.

Había acabado, esos tres años llegaron a su fin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Miro a Kuroo y Kai platicando de lo más tranquilos y corrió a abrazarlos.

“No podría haber tenido mejores compañeros durante estos tres años que ustedes.” Susurró.

Lloró de nuevo esa noche.

Después de muchos años regreso a Japón.

Cuando estaba cerca de la graduación recibió ofertas de equipos de segunda división, eran su mejor opción para ese momento hasta que Nekomata lo llamo para decirle que alguien había contactado a la escuela preguntando por él.

“Quieren probar como funcionarias con el equipo” había dicho y Morisuke sintió que algo había detrás de todo porque un equipo de primera divisi cón contactando a la escuela cuando estaba seguro de no recibir ninguna oferta de ellos.

“¿Por qué contactaron a la escuela?”

“Es un equipo ruso, Morisuke-kun”

Y la bomba cayó. Resulta que un entrenador había seguido los juegos de estudiantes porque la leyenda de un jugador japonés descubierto desde joven por un entrenador de España estaba sonando mucho en su país y habían decidido ver los talentos que tenía Tokio, él fue de los que llamó la atención.

Le dieron tiempo para pensarlo, pero no necesito mucho. Desde joven estaba seguro de hacer del voleibol su carrera así que tras una charla con su padre y una llamada a su madre todo estuvo claro, tomo el número, llamo y acepto la oferta.

La fiesta de despedida de Nekoma se transformó en una de felicitación por su logró y así, en un par de semanas estaba volando a Rusia para probar suerte en un equipo.

Le fue bien, obviamente, luego de un periodo de prueba con entrenamientos y solo partidos de practica finalmente firmo y jugo muchos partidos contra hombres que le sacaban tres cabezas de altura, fue emocionante, gratificante y la incomodidad de estar en un nuevo país se desvaneció con el tiempo.

Ahora, años después, regresaba a casa de nuevo para formar parte de la selección nacional de voleibol japonés. Morisuke se dio palmaditas en la espalda ante sus logros.

La reunión con el resto del equipo se sintió como si volviera a la preparatoria, muchas caras conocidas y otras no tanto, ver a Komori de nuevo le hizo recordar la comunicación pérdida cuando se fue.

 _Hm, tal vez debo hacer algo al respecto_ , pensó.

Komori había sido un buen amigo que hizo en poco tiempo durante sus años de escuela y que dejo por su propia estupidez al perder su celular en el aeropuerto y no conseguir todos sus antiguos números.

Pronto, entre los entrenamientos, se decidió acercar a Komori. Primero lo observó para estar seguro que no había incomodidad entre ellos y podía no ser bueno leyendo a la gente, pero estaba intentándolo.

Sin darse cuenta cayó un poco por el líbero menor, porque fueron sus sonrisas, sus gestos y toda su personalidad los que hicieron que en algún punto Morisuke se sintiera un poco atraído por él y estar viéndolo por tanto tiempo, convivir con él en el mismo espacio, no ayudo mucho a su caso.

No lo amaba, no, no, eso era muy fuerte, solo tenía un pequeño flechazó.

Así que, fiel a sus ideales, simplemente acepto eso y siguió adelante con querer acercarse al otro porque incluso era algo pasajero y se iría cuando fueran amigos ¿No? Además, era algo normal con personas tan dulces como Komori.

Pero no fue así.

“Oh, lo siento ¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?” Komori se asomó en su puerta con una sonrisa apenada, Morisuke ladeó la cabeza en pregunta. “Atsumu acaba de robar mi habitación y sinceramente no quiero estar cerca de él y Kiyoomi, son asquerosamente enamorados”

Morisuke se rio. “Bueno, en ese caso adelante, toma la cama de Atsumu.” Señaló la cama de al lado suyo y volvió a su lectura. “Se tardo más de lo que creí, cuando vi nuestros nombres juntos esperaba que se fuera a escabullir en la habitación de Sakusa en menos de un día, tres es algo que no esperé.”

“Lo mismo aquí” Hablo Komori cayendo a la cama de Atsumu. “Pero sabía que en algún momento terminaría así, fui pateado de mi habitación ¡Por mi propio primo!” Su tono dramático hizo reír aún más a Morisuke.

“Bueno, será mejor que vayas juntando tus cosas porque dudo que puedas sacarlo de allí pronto.”

“¿Deberíamos cambiar los nombres de la puerta? El mío por el de Atsumu” Komori se abrazo de la almohada haciendo pucheros, pero con los ojos fijos en Morisuke. “¿Qué lees?”

“¿Hm? Oh, es una novela de ficción, había querido leerla por un tiempo y no pude por las prácticas.” Morisuke levanto el libro para que viera mejor la portada.

“¿Puedo ver?” pregunto el menor gateando por la cama hasta la orilla y estirando el cuello como si fuera una tortuga solo para echar un vistazo a lo que leía.

“Esta en ruso.” Giro el libro de manera en que le mostró las palabras en un idioma extranjero, Komori volvió a hacer pucheros. “En realidad es más fácil de lo que crees.”

“¿Enserio?”

“No, ¿Qué diablos? El ruso es duro.” Morisuke cerro el libro sabiendo que no avanzaría esa noche, miro a Komori rodar por la cama hasta la almohada de nuevo y abrazarla.

“¿Me enseñarías?” preguntó, Morisuke asintió.

Y como esas hubo más noches, resulta que Atsumu se mudó al cuarto con Kiyoomi sin permiso alguno y Komori simplemente lo acepto porque _“no, no voy a luchar una batalla que sé que perderé”_ y llevó sus cosas a la habitación con Morisuke.

Descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban, disfrutaban del mismo tipo de música, saboreaban el momento en que sus oponentes se rompían porque ellos levantaban siempre el balón, veían los mismos programas de televisión, preferían el frío sobre el calor y muchas otras cosas más. (Cómo amaban molestar a los demás, eso era lo más divertido)

Inevitablemente se conviertieron en grandes amigos, algo que no pudieron hacer en su adolescencia por falta de tiempo. Morisuke descubrió que Motoya era una persona divertida, no había momento del día en que no le robara una carcajada con sus comentarios, pasaba horas en sus días de descanso donde se sentaban a criticar los juegos que estuvieran pasando en televisión.

Meses después las olimpiadas finalmente comenzaron y también lo hizo su enamoramiento irremediable por Komori Motoya.

Morisuke observaba al chico en la cancha. Una pose perfecta, una recepción increíble, una concentración feroz.

Motoya era atractivo, alto, buen cuerpo, cabello suave y un deportista exitoso. Morisuke ya sabía eso, por eso sintió una atracción del tipo más carnal cuando lo conoció.

Lo que Morisuke no sabía era lo amable que era Motoya con la gente, lo bueno que era con los niños, como sus ojos brillaban cuando veía un cachorro y hacia movimientos con sus manos porque quería acariciarlos, que era divertido, social, sabía leer a la gente de maneras que nadie más podía.

No sabía que Motoya prefería chocolate caliente al café, que le gustaba cuando nevaba porque podía salir a jugar y hacecr muñecos de nieve, le gustaba ir a la playa en vacaciones porque podía nadar y relajar sus músculos, que odiaba cuando la gente juzgaba mal a su primo, se enojaba porque la protagonista del drama que veía se quedó con el patán que la trataba mal (y aún así seguía viéndolo porque no podía aguantar saber que pasaría después)

Le encantaba molestar a Atsumu con que no lo aceptaba, pero secretamente estaba feliz de que él y su primo estuvieran juntos, como planeaba adoptar un perro en uno o dos años más, que amaba a su familia y daría la vida por ellos, que odiaba las cosas demasiado saladas, que cuando come algo demasiado dulce sus ojos brillan como estrellas o que cuando es algo picante su nariz se enrojece y llora. No sabía que su tolerancia al alcohol era enorme porque su equipo profesional salía a tomar todos los viernes o que una vez cuido de una mascota llamada Tora con Kiyoomi, que murió y nunca pudo superar la tragedia (decía con una mirada seria que era difícil de discernir si era verdad o broma)

Morisuke no sabía muchas cosas de Motoya, pero estos meses las aprendió al estar a su lado. Probablemente habría más (Como la manera en que su meñique de la mano izquierda saltaba apenas visiblemente cuando decía una mentira) que descubriría si pasara más tiempo con él.

Y quería eso, quería descubrir cada parte de Komori Motoya.

Morisuke no era un observador, era pésimo en ello.

Pero por Motoya lo intentaba día a día.

La medalla de plata pesaba en sus hombros, nadie tenía lágrimas que derramar o angustias porque habían jugado increíblemente, estaban bien con su desempeño y todos tenían en mente que la próxima lo harían aún mejor. Estaban felices, pero no totalmente satisfechos.

La próxima sería de oro, dijeron todos.

Motoya miró alrededor del vestuario para detectar que hacía cada uno de sus compañeros. Kiyoomi y Atsumu estaban discutiendo sobre algo, el qué era un misterio para él, Ushijima hablaba con Aran y Gao, Hoshiumi estaba gritando algo sobre “ _la próxima vez Oikawa se enterará_ ” con Hinata y Kageyama estaba allí, a lado, existiendo con un rostro en blanco sin aportar nada a la _¿conversación?_

En una esquina estaban Bokuto y Morisuke riendo de algo mientras Bokuto movía su medalla en su mano. Hyakuzawa estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero, escuchando a medias las conversaciones de su alrededor. Suna, que se dijo que se iba a colar al vestuario esta, Suna estaba…

“Oye.” Llamó Rintarou a lado de Motoya, este casi salto, pero logro evitarlo.

“Deja de hacer eso, Rin. No puedo creer que realmente te escabulleras a los vestuarios”

“No, sigue siendo divertido verte jodidamente asustado y tengo mis formas” Suna se rió del mayor. “Como sea, ¿Vas a decirle entonces?”

“¿Quizá?”

“Gallina”

“¡Yo no…!”

“Motoya.” Una voz diferente hablo, el libero se giro para ver a Morisuke al frente, su cabello un poco fuera de lugar por los ataques constantes de Bokuto hacia esté. “¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera?”

Motoya escuchó la burla de su amigo y lo ignoró a favor de responder afirmativamente. “Déjame buscar mi celular y…”

“Iré por el en tu lugar, solo váyanse.” Suna declaró empujando a su amigo y dándose vuelta para irse.

Motoya y Morisuke lo vieron irse y luego se rieron entre si. “De acuerdo, vamos.”

Motoya fue el primero en caminar, Morisuke no muy lejos de él. Todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus charlas para notar a sus dos líberos salir del vestuario. Caminaron un poco más lejos para no ser interrumpidos por algún compañero de equipo saliendo, en ese pequeño momento Motoya desvió su mirada a Morisuke.

Había luchado tanto por leerlo en sus años escolares que se preguntaba cómo no se dio cuenta que ahora podía leerlo fácilmente. ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo dejo de importarle observarlo para descubrir sus secretos porque era más importante admirar las pequeñas cosas que Morisuke tenía para ofrecer?

Se detuvieron luego de unos dos minutos para asegurarse de estar ya solos y entonces Morisuke habló primero.

“Me gustas.” Directo y seguro, ese era Morisuke.

Motoya no podía estar más que feliz por eso. “También me gustas, Morisuke.”

Quizá fue el momento en que dejaron de llamarse por sus apellidos, o (para Motoya) cuando vio a Morisuke dormir en el suelo de su cuarto, justo donde la luz del sol daba directamente, tal cual un gato. Tal vez (para Morisuke) fue cuando vio a Motoya tararear una canción de Ariana Grande mientras hacia su desayuno en pantalones de chándal demasiado largos porque cubrían la mitad de sus pies y una camisa con más agujeros que el queso emmental.

No sabían el momento exacto en qué esos sentimientos de atracción cambiaron a algo más romántico, pero no necesitaban saberlo.

“¿Puedo…?” pregunto Motoya.

Morisuke se acercó, separando sus talones del suelo para alcanzar el rostro del menor. “Te besaré” aviso en cambio y acortó la distancia para unir sus labios.

Motoya se sintió finalmente feliz, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Morisuke y se inclino para devolver el beso. Las medallas de plata, aún colgadas en ellos, chocaron haciendo un ruido que les hizo separarse para reír.

Motoya observó, por primera vez, el amor en los ojos de Morisuke y Morisuke observó, por primera vez, el cariño en los ojos de Motoya.

A lo lejos Kuroo tomaba una foto para reclamarle su premio a Atsumu ya que sabía que Morisuke no era ningun cobarde y se iba a confesar primero. (Y también para mostrarle a Kiyoomi que al fin esos dos habían dejado de bailar alrededor del otro y confesaron sus sentimientos)

\+ BONUS.

**/4 años después/**

Motoya observó el paisaje que Ekaterimburgo le ofrecía, una copa de vino en la mano y la otra apoyada en el barandal del balcón que tenía el apartamento de Morisuke.

“¿Qué haces?” Pregunto una voz detrás. Motoya lo observó sobre el hombro notando un Morisuke recién salido de la ducha con el cabello húmedo y hacia abajo, su ropa dos tallas más grande porque, segun Morisuke, era muy comodo y los pies descalzos a pesar del frio.

 _Su cabello se ve tan esponjoso_ , pensó.

“Solo saboreaba la vista por última vez.” Volvió la cabeza al frente sabiendo que Morisuke se acercaría de todos modos. “Ya que mañana regresamos.”

Morisuke tarareo afirmativamente, sus brazos rodearon el torso de Motoya y su mejilla descansó contra su espalda, los ojos cerrados y aspirando el dulce aroma de su novio.

Su novio. Lindo.

“¿Ya viste apartamentos?” Motoya interrumpió el silencio deslizando su mano libre hacia donde las manos de Morisuke descansaban contra su estómago, la dejo descansando allí entrelazando su meñique con uno de los dedos del mayor.

“No.”

“¿Dónde te quedarás?”

“Quien sabe.”

Motoya sonrió sabiendo a dónde iba esto. “Tu contrato no acaba hasta dentro de dos meses más, ¿Verdad?”

“Si, así que no tienen caso que busque un apartamento ahora, ya tengo que pagar este ¿Sabes?”

“Si.” Silencio y luego. “Pero cuando vuelvas de verdad… podrías vivir conmigo, tengo un apartamento grande.”

“Casi creí que ibas a obligarme a pedirlo.” Morisuke lo soltó para pararse a su lado y descansar su cabeza contra el hombro del más alto. “Vivamos juntos.”

“Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de pedir, Mori.”

“Bueno, no lo dijiste con esas palabras así que yo gano esto.”

Morisuke pensó que a sus treinta años era hora de cambiar de aires, regresar a Japón y firmar con un equipo allí, porque no, no planeaba retirarse pronto. Había hecho mucho en Rusia para tener un nombre que fuera suficientemente fuerte para que las ofertas fueras más altas que lo que le pagaban en su equipo actual.

Además, podría estar más cerca de sus hermanos, a quienes no había podido ver crecer como quería, y más cerca de su novio. Además de que tendría su maldita revancha.

“Vi la carta, sabes, yo también la recibí.” Motoya paso un brazo sobre el hombro de Morisuke y apoyo su mentón sobre su cabello, de verdad era suave. “Vamos por el oro este año.”

“Por supuesto, no espero nada menos con nuestro equipo.” Morisuke no se movió, demasiado cómodo en esos brazos que le daban seguridad.

“¿Puedo proponerte matrimonio si ganamos el oro?”

“¿Qué? No, yo lo haré primero, Toya.”

“Hm, ya veremos.”

Las estrellas brillaron sobre ellos, el aire acaricio sus mejillas y el mañana esperaba por ellos.

“¿También robaras mi apellido o esperas que yo lo haga?”

Morisuke soltó una carcajada, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron, la luz de la ciudad reflejadas en su piel blanca y cuidada. Un Morisuke Yaku auténtico para el disfrute de Motoya.

Motoya se sintió tan afortunado. Morisuke atrapó sus mejillas entre sus frías manos para verlo a los ojos, el amor en ellos como aquel día de su confesión, y luego…

Luego beso a Motoya.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y fin! ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba y tuve que separarlo de nos partes pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado~. Tardé un poco más porque le dí una rapida leida pero bueno, aquí esta aksdasda Y LOS COMENTARIOS FUERON LO MAS LINDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me siento muy animada después de leerlo y solo puedo decir que los aprecio demaciado.
> 
> como siempre pueden encontrarme en [ _Twitter_ ](https://twitter.com/yuugetsu0)
> 
> ¡Hasta la proxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá una segunda parte que subiré por la mañana ya que debo ir a revisarlo bien así que espérenlo~
> 
> Encuéntrame en [ _Twitter_ ](https://twitter.com/yuugetsu0)


End file.
